Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock
by ODROverdrive
Summary: Young Pike Druid Aftershock is drafted into the Fusion Fall Academy, to prepare for the war against Fuse. Cycle 1: March 29, 2013 - April 7, 2013 Cycle 2: April 2013 - Future
1. Chapter 1: Into the Null Void

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy, Dexter's Laboratory, Total Drama, Johnny Test, The Amazing World of Gumball, Ben 10, and Code Lyoko are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

Hey… This is a story of struggle, strife, pain and sacrifice. Lord Fuse launched a war with Earth 6 years ago, and it seems as though there's no hope of it ever slowing down or halting. With the war hitting a global scale, they started doing a draft. Now, at any time, up to a week before battle, they could pull any adolescent out of their home, send them to the academy, and then send them to war… They have been doing this around this time every year for four years… People stopped enlisting, so they had to get desperate. This draft was for 100, and they already have 98. I wasn't in that 98, so what were the chances of me being in that two? Haha, probability…like that is ever a good thing to bring up in war… Well, this is my story… The story of Pike Druid Aftershock

CHAPTER 1: Into the Null Void

I sit on my couch watching re-runs of South Park. It was the last day of the draft, and I still wasn't chosen. Well, I'm 17 so next year is my last year of draft eligibility. I find it strange that only teens are being drafted. I guess it's because were easier to mold into soldiers. Then I thought, why not just draft children, but children are too rowdy. Oh well. I sit, slouched on my parents red couch. I heard a knock at the door, and I stared at it for a second. Every knock for the past month scared me, but none of them were the draft, so I stomached answering it. I looked at the person, and I saw a skull. A skinless, fleshless, eyeball-less skull, in an all-black robe. He carried a scythe. I assumed he was The Grim Reaper…I thought I had died from boredom. I didn't think that was really possible. "Have you come to take me to eternal damnation…?" He spoke and his accent was heavily Jamaican. I didn't think of The Grim Reaper as an urban deity, but then again, I'm an urban child. I was made fun of for having naturally purple hair. Got me into a lot of fights, most of which I won. "No, you 'ave been served." I looked at a business card that said that I have been drafted on the back. I teared up slightly, but I tried not to cry in front of the bringer of death. He left, and I closed the door, fell down to my knees, and cried…

"Aly, I've been drafted!" I yell into the phone, with my friend Alysson on the other line. "Really..? Oh my god… How did your folks take it…?" They don't know…" I stared at the card. It had a big FF, and under it said '_Fusion Fall Academy. Principal Dexter O'Reilly'_. He was the mind behind DexLabs. It used to be called Dexter's Laboratory, but it seemed too conceited, and too long. It says that I have to go to City hall, so that's a metroTrain ride that I really don't want to take. "You have to tell them eventually…" "I know!" I responded in anger "I just need to find the right time is all!" She got silent, and I realized that she doesn't like being yelled at… I makes her cry… "I'm sorry… I'm just a little on edge, with the war and all." "It's okay…" she uttered, choking up as she talked. It got really silent for a moment, and then she finally said "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, and I'll try to be there to see you off." She hung up before I could respond, and that's how I knew she was mad at me… I can't believe this…

The week slowly passed. I told my parents, and they cried for a while, but then they accepted. They had no choice in the matter. Either I go to the academy, or we all go to prison. They didn't want to see me off though… They said it would be too much to handle… I went to city hall, and there were the 99 others who got drafted. They were trying to keep us behind a yellow line. I don't know why, but I wasn't questioning logic, seeing as though I'm being sent to my doom, at the age of 17. I wonder where Alysson was. Her and her sister Rebecca were the only two friends I had in this town. I pulled out my phone to call her, to find out that she had texted me like a second prior to me reaching for my phone… "Srry that I coodnt be there… Family emergency… My mother is really sick… I love you, and I hope you do well… Try 2 visit…" Her mother was always sick… She had a poor immune system… I sat on one of my suitcases, and looked at the space above the yellow line, and I saw a magenta spark. Everyone stared in awe, as it appeared once more but bigger. It appeared one more time, but turned into an entire portal. We all backed up and out of it came a rather short middle aged man, with a 5 o-clock shadow, navy blue-ish shirt, army green cargo pants, and blue Converse sneakers. Same blue as his shirt. He spoke in a very generic, reality TV show host voice.

"Good afternoon maggots. I am Chis McLean, host of the highly acclaimed Total Drama series, and I am here to get you all to walk into that portal, and to your dooms. You guys will spend 180 days in the academy, so it's basically like a year of school, but for combat. After that, you will graduate, and be sent to fight in the war against Fuse. Some of you will die. Some of you will crack, but oh well, war isn't easy. So you just gotta go in, full force."

I was happy when he finally shut up. He wasn't helping at all. At least he could've acted like he gave a shit, like that lady with the powder all over her face in The Hunger Games. Students started to file in, and I walked in in the midst of the crowd. On the other end of the portal was a strange, parallel world… The sky was red and black, and the ground was like some sort of purple mineral… Chris shouted "This is the Null Void. To your left is the school building, where you will get your schedules from Mary Test. Across from it is the armory, where you shall meet up with Gumball Watterson for your armor. Then, up that hill, is the dormitory hall, where your rooms are. Now go out there and…fight… Yeah." You could hear it in his voice that he didn't want to do it. I guess it's the realization that the Total Drama series is on its last leg. Total Drama Island was good. Action was okay, but all the others were just bleh.

I walked over to Ms. Test. She looked AMAZING. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her silky red hair… Her beautiful teal colored eyes. Her glasses were unique. Crescent shaped. And she wore a white laboratory coat. I thought I had fallen in love… She handed me my schedule, and the word that left her mouth was sweet music to my ears. "Well, aren't you a cutie. I can tell you're gonna be breaking hearts." She smiled at me, and the guy behind me pushed me to the side so he could get his schedule. I then headed over to Mr. Gumball, so I could get my armor. Funny, they left an adolescent blue cat in charge of weaponry…

I ventured to my dorm, unpacked and lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I looked at my watch. It's about 8:30 p.m. Outside I heard laughing and running, just socializing. It kind of irritated me… Did they or did they not know that in a few months, we are going to be sent into the war, that could potentially take our lives? I looked over at the emptiness next to me. They gave me a room with only one bed, so I'm guessing that I was to room alone. Perfect… I don't really like people anyway… Too much of a hassle… Soon after, at around 8:40, my doorknob twisted, and the door slid open. I looked at the person. He seemed about my age, and he had green eyes. I looked down lower and saw a black shirt, covered by a green jacket that had the number 10 on it, and a name tag. Apparently he was staff. It appalled me, how majority of the staff was my age. I read the name tag and gasped in astonishment. It read… Tennyson… "Hey there, you're…Aftershock right?" I ran up to him and shook his hand rapidly. "And you're Ben Tennyson. I know everything about you. You're like a legend, a god! You're in history books!" He looked at me with a flattered look. Mr. Tennyson was kind of my idol… "Thanks kid. Hey, why are you all cooped up in your room? All the other recruits are out socializing."

"I prefer not to socialize, seeing as though we're probably going to die after academy anyway…"

"That's no way to think."

"It's not a thought. It's fact. Solid fact."

"Look kid, you can't spend your days and nights cooped up in your room. These people here, are going to be your only friends until we defeat Fuse. I know it sucks, but oh well. I've been fighting since I was 10, and I've met everyone. There are recruits in every class that I can call for a favor at any time. You have to make connections. Now I want you out of this room, and socializing, and I better not see you back here until curfew"

I wanted to fight, but I wasn't going to disrespect my hero, so I left, and tried to meet new people… We have a long road ahead of us…

_Day 1, Mission Journal_

_Us as staff are encouraged to keep journals, or diaries, to keep us attached to our own humanities. But then they have a 16 year old writing lesson plans for classes he has to teach. I met this kid earlier. Pike Aftershock. He seemed so alone… In this battle against Fuse, that is the last thing you want. I made a friend. He was 3 years my senior. We graduated from the academy at the same time and we became a team, but then, he was captured by Lord Fuse… I have not given up on finding him, no matter how hard it is… He was a good soldier, and I pray…that Odd Della Robbia is okay…_

_Sincerely,_

_Benjamin Kirby Tennyson_


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring With Ms Utonium

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, Ben 10, Total Drama, The Powerpuff Girls, Codename Kids Next Door, Scooby-Doo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and Code Lyoko are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

I had the strangest dream. I had a dream that I got drafted, and was being sent to Fusion Fall Academy, and I was being sent to fight in the war against Lord Fuse. Then I woke up, looked at the four walls of my dorm, and realized that my dream was a reality. I'm still in the Fusion Academy dormitory. Still in room 204, on the second floor. Still in the hard bed, with the nightstand next to me, with a picture of Me, Alysson and Rebecca, framed and sat facing my pillow, back of it facing the lamp that came with the room. I was forced to socialize last night. I didn't want to, but Ben made me. I guess he thinks he can turn me into a social butterfly overnight. Well that's not happening. Although, I met this girl. Her name was Nina Jeweliron. She's sweet and pretty. I think we could become good friends. Well, as good of friends we could be in the middle of a war…

CHAPTER 2: Sparring With Ms. Utonium

I stared at the picture that was to my bedside. Rebecca looked so cheerful, was so cheerful… And Alysson was so beautiful when she smiled… I loved that about her. We've been best friends since we could walk. My mother took me to the park, and put me in the sandbox. I didn't like the sand box. It smelled like urine. This little girl, around the age of 3 crawled over to me, and said the words "Are you me fwend?" I smiled and nodded. I only know that story because Mom had the tendency to tell it every time she'd come over to study. I mean, I was 3. Who remembers things from when they were 3?

I got up, and headed to the shower room. There were naked men everywhere, and I was uncomfortable. Not because I was self-conscious. I was the guy with the 6 pack. It's just… I don't like being around a lot of people. And nudity is kind of weird to me, which made my loss of virginity awkward. I mean it was fun, don't get me wrong. It was just awkward. I think she sensed that. Alysson had a sixth sense about those things. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Alysson was the girl I lost my virginity to. We had a pact, that if we made it to 17 with our V-Cards, we'd take each other's. She wanted to wait until she trusted someone enough. That never happened. And me, I just didn't care about sex, so I had no reason to try and get it. It was at our 17th birthday party. Her birthday was 2 days after mine, so to save money, our party was held on the Saturday following hers. We got new laptops, and the cake was huge. Then after our families left, she asked to stay the night. My mother let her. It wouldn't be the first time she stayed over. We went to my bedroom, watched South Park, she brought up the pact, I agreed, and we had sex. Nothing special. But enough of my personal life.

After a warm shower, I got out and walked slowly to my dorm with a towel wrapped around my waist. The girls in the dorm stared at my body. I guess they liked what they saw. I've seen better. I walked into my dorm room, and I put on a "You Killed Kenny" t-shirt, and black jeans. I put on the new sneakers that my mom and dad bought me. They were the Nike Free Trainer 7.0s. I'm guessing they expected me to be in heavy training. I liked the look. They were black, with a white sole that was crimson trimmed. The logo on the tongue was also a bright crimson. I tied my shoe laces, then put my phone and schedule in my pocket. My phone has no signal in the Null Void, so I won't be talking to Alysson for a while. I think I can write, but a portal to the null void isn't open until Monday mornings at 2A.M. and you have to have the things you're mailing given to Chris by 7 P.M. that Sunday night. It's Thursday, so I don't feel like writing a letter that she won't get till Monday, regardless of the time I write it. I left my dorm. I looked around at all the girls staring at me. I don't look that good. I looked at my schedule, and it said Fusion Fall Academy East. There's a West? Well, I guess they need an academy for every area. They pull 100 teens from every three states, and open the Null Void portal in the central one. I'm getting side tracked. Period One. Hand – To – Combat Training. Teacher… Buttercup Utonium. That's an odd name, but then again…my name is Pike.

I walked into the gymnasium, and I looked at the teacher. She wore a green tank top and basketball shorts, with green Air Jordans. They were the Alpha 1s. I knew my sneakers, because I looked through them all with Alysson and we picked out the ones we would wear, and they were always Nike. I respect Ms. Utonium for her taste. "Okay class. Today we're learning about Hand – To – Hand Combat. Now all the sexist pigs in this class, I could more than easily kick your ass. Don't think that just because I'm a woman, I can't." She was very…straight forward. I like that. And she was confident. She might be my favorite teacher so far. "Now, I want to know what you worm babies are capable of. I will select one at random to spar with. Hmmmmm." Please pick me, please pick me. "You, in the South Park t-shirt." That's me. I stepped forth, and grinned at her, then said "This should be fun."

"Oh really, you think you'll beat me easily, huh?"

"No, I think your competition. I like competition. The easy ones are boring."

"I like you already. What's your name boy?"

"Aftershock. Pike Aftershock"

"Well Pike Aftershock, attack me. Full force." She took a battle stance, and I lunged at her, then hit her in the face. She looked upset. Like I had hurt her feelings… I was scared… Then she gave me an angry look, and kneed me in the stomach. I thought I was gonna vomit for a second, and I fell to the ground. "You held back! What you thought I couldn't take it?! C'mon!" I stood up and I thought to myself. 'So she gets offended when I DON'T try to break her teeth… I love this teacher!' I swung at her again. She saw the intent behind it, and she dodged it, and uppercutted me… I stumbled back. It's so…exhilarating… I gotta do this more often! We sparred, as all the students watch, and it lasted until the end of class. We called it a draw. We bowed each other out, and she placed her hand upon my shoulder. "You have potential kid. No kid has every held their weight against me like that. I want to see you after school." I smiled and left.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I had weapons training with Nigel Uno. Then Lunch. There were three lunch people. There was Norville Rogers (he liked us to call him Shaggy. I see why.) Then there was Scooby-Doo… Why a dog was making food, I will never know. Then there was Blooregard Q. Kazoo, or just Bloo… He was just a blue blob… And he was only 2 feet tall, so he had to stand on top of phone books to serve me… I was done at that point. I sat with Nina. I had no day classes with her, so I talked to her during lunch. Then I had Academics with Blossom Utonium (I'm guessing related to Buttercup.) Then I had athletics with Wilt Michaels on the outdoor basketball court behind the dormitory. He was very tall, and red, and he reminded me of Elmo in the sense of the look, although he didn't look THAT much like Elmo. He only had one arm and a gimpy left eye stalk. I kind of felt sorry for him, until I saw him play ball. I was astounded.

Finally, I made it back to the gym to spar with Ms. Utonium. We went at it for hours, but eventually wore each other out. Again, it came to a draw. I looked at my phone. It was 6:48. I looked into the eyes of Ms. Utonium and she looked back into mine. I smiled, and she smiled back. We talked. Turns out she's 20. She turns 21 in late October. She and her twin sisters all work here. Blossom (my academics teacher) and Bubbles (who she said was our school nurse.) She was always considered the mean one, the rude one, the bad girl. I think she's quite nice. We hugged, but we were too tired to get up, so it was a one armed floor hug. I told her about myself, then I told a few horrible jokes that she laughed at, then I was moving my hands to push myself up. My hand landed upon hers, and I stopped and looked at her. She blushed. It was adorable. Then our eyes locked and it felt as though they were getting closer, and then we were starting to get close. Then I felt something against my lips, and I had come to the realization that…I was leaning into her, and I had kissed her… It was amazing and we just laid there kissing. We made out a little, then I finally pulled away, and we stared at each other, smiling. But then those smiles turned to freaking out looks as I came to realize…I kissed my TEACHER! I ran out and to my room, and tried to make sense of the whole thing… She's only 3 years older than me…until October… I can legally make my own decisions… MARIAH IS TEN YEARS OLDER THAN NICK! That made me feel a little better, but it was still the fact that I kissed my teacher…and she actually enjoyed it… I don't know what to do… I think in this note, I'm going to sleep…

_Day 2, Mission Journal_

_I still don't understand why we all have to do these stupid journals. It's not like anyone is going to see them. Well anyway, I feel so guilty. I…I kissed a student… Well, he kissed me… I don't know why… I'm not either of my sisters… It felt good to be wanted though… And he's 17, and his birthday is in November, so… Uugh, there's no way to justify how highly unprofessional this is… And the worst part is, I actually like him… Dammit… I wish Odd were here… He'd help… I wish he were here… You are missed…_

_Sincerely,_

_Buttercup Utonium_


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Fruit

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Scooby-Doo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Ben 10, Codename Kids Next Door and Code Lyoko are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

Skin so soft, against mine. I run my fingers through her soft, short black hair, and finally pull away from her lips. I stare into her big green eyes, and then I wake up in a cold sweat. It's 3 A.M. and I had a dream about Buttercup…well, Ms. Utonium… I can't feel these feelings for her… It feels so wrong, but…that makes it so much more right. She is the irresistible forbidden fruit. I must have her, but I can't. It just makes it so much juicier. I think I'm falling, but after one day… It can't be... I just need one more bite of…

CHAPTER 3: …The Forbidden Fruit

At 6 I went to the staff hall… Not to see Ms. Utonium, but to see Shaggy. He said that if any students want breakfast, to come to him, instead of going to the Cafeteria. Bloo runs breakfast alone, and as I have heard from Shaggy, as well as Nina, he doesn't do a very good job. I sat in Shaggy's room, and he and Scooby were chowing on an 8 foot long hoagie. I swear they smoke weed. Appetites like that don't come naturally. I got pancakes out of the deal. They had cinnamon in them. I like cinnamon. I would spark up a conversation with Shaggy, I need advice, but he and Scooby were too busy grubbing to even know I was still there, so I left.

As I was walking down the hall of the staff hall…I saw Ms. Utonium… Our eyes met, and we froze in our places. I was scared to say anything… What could I say…? 'Sorry for making out with you on the gym floor'… I could tell she was just as confused as I was… In the end, I ran past her as fast as I could… I ran all the way to my dorm before it dawned upon me… SHE'S MY FIRST PERIOD TEACHER!'

I walked into Ms. Utonium's class room, and I stared at her. She didn't stare back this time. She had her professional attitude, like yesterday didn't happen. I guess she was making it a thing to try to forget about it. She paired us all to spar, but we had an odd number of students, because Rock Zombie had bubble guts, and stayed in his room. "Aftershock, I need to speak to you in my office." she said to me in that stern, teacher voice. She motioned me to follow her, and she walked towards the girl's locker room. Her office was deep inside the bowels of that locker room. It was a small office, and it reminded me of the office of any gym teacher. She closed her blinds, then she closed and locked the door. I guess I must be in some deep trouble. I looked at her and the words that softly escaped my lips were "You needed to talk to me about something…" She kissed me, and I looked at her in shock. I started kissing back, but I couldn't let the shocked look leave my face. She then wrapped her arms around my neck, parted my lips with hers, and slowly entered her tongue in my mouth. I then just wrapped my arms around her waist, and we made out. Again, so wrong, but so right. She finally pulled her lips away, but kept her arms around my neck. "I can't get you off my mind… What have you done to me Pike Aftershock…?" I smiled "Oh really, Buttercup Utonium?" She grinned "That's still Ms. Utonium to you. At least while I'm on the clock. I get off at 4… I'll meet you in your room for "tutoring" and we can spend some time together…" "And no one will expect anything?" I asked skeptically. "Nope. My sisters retrieve most of the attention, and Ben doesn't do room inspections until 8." I nodded and she kissed me once more. "Now get your lazy ass on the mat boy, before I fail you!" We laughed, and I kissed her, then I let her go, and went on with me normal class, as if nothing happened. I felt a connection though. Student-Teacher relationships were always frowned upon, but I'm 17. I turn 18 in November. She's only 3 years older than me anyway, and it's not like it's real school. I still think it's best that we keep it a secret. It's for the best.

Next was my Weapons Training class with Nigel Uno. He was a short man. Very bald, and never took off his sunglasses. He donned a red turtleneck, and grey shorts. I guess he was confused about the weather, and decided to put one that. I mean, wearing a turtleneck with shorts defeats the purpose of the turtleneck. To keep you warm. Oh wait, and he wore combat boots. Why? Okay, he has two things that keep you warm, but then he decides to wear shorts. The purpose of the shorts have been defeated. Oh well, I'm not gonna judge his choice of clothing.

This is the one class I have where I get to wear the training armor that I received on the first day. This is the one class of the day that I actually get to wear my training armor, and this is because Mr. Uno takes us into the field and lets us shoot at things. We were shooting these little things called Sneaky Spawn. They were small, but they were deadly. We were all given Lightning Guns. They were like extremely powerful Tasers, but instead of wires shooting out, it was an actual ball of lightning. I killed like 20 of them, while others were struggling to get 10. Mr. Uno pulled me aside, and told me I was the best in the class so far, and that there was a Spawn Slaughter competition between us, and FFA West, and he would like me to be his team captain. I accepted, because I've never really been part of any sports team, and I guess that's as close as I'm gonna get. "Thank you Pike. I hope to see you at our first practice. It's tomorrow at Noon, and I let you go at 6." I nod, and go back to the field. I found 30 more, and killed them before he told us to go back into the locker room to change, and get ready for our next class. Good thing I had lunch.

I ate lunch with Nina. Shaggy and Scooby made spaghetti and meatballs. They also put out brownies that Scooby made himself. I would've got some, but I don't trust pastries made from a talking dog with the appetite of a pothead. Thanks, but no thanks. Me and Nina took a lot of "bestiez" pictures, and she said she'd put them on Facebook if she were home, where she had cell signal or Wi-Fi. While in the Null Void, cell phones were just cameras, or video games. Our only contact with each other is a walk to the others rooms. The only contact with the outside was mail that could only be sent or received once a week…

I went to my academics class. It's odd, being in a weird relationship with the teacher's sister. I don't know if I should talk to her about me and the other Ms. Utonium. "Pike Aftershock, I need to have a word with you, outside." Oh shit… I got up from my desk, and walked to the door. She held it open for me, and I exited. She followed. "So you're the Pike Aftershock my sister Buttercup speaks so highly of." My heart sank… I didn't know what to say… "So strong, so passionate." Oh my god! She told her sister about us! She might have jeopardized her job! I gotta deny it, I don't know what to say… Shit, I'm sweating. "Those are the makes of an amazing fighter. She told me what you can do." Oh my god! I was so scared… "Me, as well as Buttercup, and my sister Bubbles are making a Fusion Fall Fight Club, for Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. You in?" I smiled and nodded. She let me back inside, and I sat happily in my seat. I looked at the ceiling. Thank god…

Finally, I had Athletics. We played kick ball. My team won. I was so proud. I talked to Mr. Michaels between innings to get to know him. He said I had a strong spirit, and to never let anyone take that away from me. "It's okay to be scared. I was scared whenever I went into battle, being the one armed soldier. But it was okay. I fought my fair share of battles. I won some, I lost some, and then when it was time, I came back to teach at the academy. Put a little bit of fun in the students schedules. Don't let your fear control you Pike." I was never really afraid of anything. The only thing I feared was that I'd die a failure, and not live up to the standards that I've set for my own life. The bell rang, and I hugged Mr. Michaels before going to my room.

Buttercup came in my room at like 4:30 when she knew that all the students were out of the dormitory halls and were either in the Gym, the field, the courts, or in a room. She was in a short green dress, with green heels. She wore a thin layer of lip gloss, and she had straightened her short black hair. I had left my door open, so I had already been laying on my bed staring at the ceiling as always. After she closed the door behind her, I looked towards my doorway. She walked towards me, climbed upon me, and greeted me with a warm kiss. We made out, although that was expected, but after a while, it started getting heated… Hickies were put on necks… Moans and groans were released… Clothes…hit the floor… I think you get the story… We lay in bed, together, naked and with her arms around me. It was 7:30 and she was fast asleep. I wanted to wake her, and tell her that she should get ready to leave, but I didn't have the heart. She looked so peaceful. She woke up on her own though, and she looked up at me with a smile, and she poked my nose. "Hey Aftershock." I smiled.

"Hey Ms. Utonium"

"Buttercup. I'm off the clock."

"Okay Buttercup. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, thanks to you. You can really wear a woman out. You must do this a lot."

"Nope. It's only my second time"

"Really? Wow…."

"What?..."

"It was mine too…"

I felt flattered in a way. She got up and started getting dressed. She kissed me. "You're an amazing guy Aftershock… I'll try to be back after "Sgt. Tennyson" does inspections. I nodded, and she smiled and left. I got dressed, and waited for Ben to come by for inspections. I felt at peace… The forbidden fruit tasted amazing…

_Day 3, Mission Journal_

_In all my years in my field, I have never seen a better shot, a better leader than this Pike Aftershock. Where was he during my Kids Next Door days? Before Fuse attacked… God, I miss the days of normality. Odd would be good to have right now. He knew how to get a good laugh out of anybody. Well, I got a front runner for the Slaughter. I'm happy. Well, this is the end of my journal I guess. I'm not much of the touchy feely type_

_Nigel "Numbuh-1" Uno_


	4. Chapter 4: A Spawn to the Slaughter

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Codename Kids Next Door, Code Lyoko, Ben 10, and Dexter's Laboratory are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

I woke up in the morning with a lovely older woman in my arms. I was so happy that I had her. My worries had long since disappeared. I feel like a hole in my heart that had been there for years had been filled, and I'm so happy. She softly snores, and I just watched her sleep. She came in at about 9, in her pajamas. She looked cute. I smiled when I saw her. We talked, got to know each other better. It was a great night. And then she fell asleep in my arms. I have to go to practice for the Slaughter in like 4 hours. I feel like an athlete. Nothing could possibly bring me down!

CHAPTER 4: A Spawn to the Slaughter

I rose from bed and looked over at my darling Buttercup looking up at me and smiling. I looked back with a cheesy smile on my face, and I uttered "Shouldn't you be heading back to the staff quarters?" "Shut up Aftershock!" She laughed. I looked off into space with one shoe in my hand, as I was preparing to put it on my foot. "Is there a problem baby?" She asked me, in that soft, reassuring voice. My trance broke, and I looked over at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just, I must ask. Do you think we should start…dating…?" It got really silent, and she looked down… On her face, I saw many emotions… Sadness, fear, worry… I don't think I should have asked that question… "Pike, baby…" She called me Pike… "I want to, but…I…I'm scared…" "Why would you be scared, babe?..." I asked her with a concerned look on my face. "W…what if people find out…?" That was a question that I anticipated, but couldn't answer… I had to think of something quick… "Hey…" I looked at her with loving eyes, then I leaned over and kissed her gently, as if I were embracing a cloud. "If you think we should wait, we'll wait. It's just a title right?" She smiled, then she caressed my face and kissed me back. I felt a spark of electricity surge through my body, but it didn't hurt. It was like instant attraction, connection… It's just so hard to explain… I think I've fallen head over heels. As we sat there kissing, I asked myself 'What more could I ask for?' I drew away, and finally finished getting dressed. "Where you headed to, Aftershock?" She asked. She sounded a little playful, but I did hear a little worry in her voice. "I have practice for the Spawn Slaughter against the West Academy. She looked up at me with childlike excitement. "Cool babe!" She hugged me, and I squeezed her back. "So what are your plans today, Ms. Utonium?" I winked and smiled. "I plan on going back to my room, sitting in front of my TV with a stack of DVDs and a pint of chocolate ice cream, and waiting for Blossom and Bubbles, so we can discuss this fight club. I heard you're joining." I nodded and she said. "Good, I'll have a challenge." She got dressed, and we hugged. "Okay, we're going to leave together, but we have to act like I was tutoring you, so we have to fake a conversation about academic crap, you got me?" I nodded once more, and we left. There weren't many people in the hall, and the few that were weren't paying attention to me, or at least the fact that I was with a teacher. Good thing she wore her PJs over her dress. We parted ways outside and I ran over to the gymnasium to meet up with Mr. Uno.

I walked into the gym door, and looked around. It was dark, but red-ish light came in from the windows. I was nervous. I don't think I can do the slaughter… I mean I know he thinks I can, but what if I choke, and I can't hit anything…? I don't know what to do… I walked towards the locker room, and put on my armor. "Pike Aftershock." When I heard the voice, I looked around sort of frantically, but when my head finally stopped at the door way, Mr. Uno came from the shadows. "Oh, Mr. Uno, you scared the crap out of me…" "Yeah, stealth is kind of my thing. Always was. I like lurking in the shadows for someone to make a false move, then I pounce." I looked on his usual turtleneck, and I saw a pin on his shirt. It had a face… The fellow had blond hair. A little bit of purple in it. It had a caption on it… 'We still hold hope of your return…' I looked up at him. "Who's that?" "That my boy…is a soldier… A pure hero…" I looked at him. "What'd he do…" He sat on a locker room bench. "That my boy… is a story all in itself… Let me tell you about… Odd Della Robbia…"

_I was on the battle field with my squadron. It was I, as well as Ben Tennyson, Buttercup Utonium, Odd Della Robbia, and of course Dexter. Dexter trusted me to lead the battle for the first time. I couldn't let him down. I wore a bulletproof vest and steel toed boots. I carried a Kids Next Door standard issue B.L.A.Z.E.R., which is basically just a laser, but it does have a lot of effect. Buttercup kept a sword, Dexter had a lightning gun, Ben had his Omnitrix, and Odd, oh Odd. He wore full body armor, but it kind of looked like if Tron were a giant purple cat. He had orange tiger stripes on the arm, and he had a full functional tail. Dexter created it for him, and asked why he chose that design. He said that he'd rather not talk about it. He had a gauntlet that launched arrowheads. Dexter had loaded him with 3,000. They were all thin as paper, but hard as adamantium. We rushed in. Odd ran in on all fours and was beating all of us to the actual scene. He went solo in a mob of Fuse's monsters. He was taking them down one by one. He took no prisoner, and he wiped the first swarm. "Banzai!" He yelled as his battle cry. When he finally got them all, he stood before us and grinned smugly. "All in a day's work, for a Della Robbia." He shook all our hands, as a second swarm came in. It was all Spawn. We were prepared to fight, but they came in a multitude. There were THOUSANDS of them, and they looked pissed. We went in weapons drawn, and slaughtered as much as we could. Ben turned into the lava alien, Heatblast I think it was, and he started taking the many of them out. Me and Dexter shot, Buttercup sliced, and it seemed like we were taking them out. We had almost forgotten about…ODD! We looked back and he tried shooting them off, but he was surrounded… They jumped on his arms and bit at his gauntlets until they were destroyed… Then he tried kicking them, punching them, beating them off with his sword… in the end, it wasn't good enough… We tried to rescue him, but as soon as they took him out, they carried him away, and we never saw him again…_

"…I wear this pin in remembrance of him… I will never forget the day we lost a strong comrade…" I looked at him, and I saw a tear drop leave his eye… "Well, we should go outside and greet the others… Tell them what they'll be in for before they change…" He walked out, and I felt…sorry for him… He lost a friend that day… We all lost a soldier… I'm guessing that's why we do the Spawn slaughter… In memorial of the comrade that they lost that fateful day… I never met him, but I think that if I did, me and him would have a lot in common… If he is still alive, and we ever find him, I want him to train me to be half the warrior he is… Odd Della Robbia… I hope you're out there… I have a lot to learn from you.

_…I've been in Fuse's custody for almost 2 years now… I don't think I'm ever getting out… I wish I had listened to Jeremie, or Ulrich, or Sam… This battle is dangerous, and there was no way I was going to be able to keep up, no matter how strong I was… I wish I had Ulrich here to say "Hey Odd, you know there's meatballs and gravy in the cafeteria. You can have my portion. Me and Yumi will be working on a project." Meatballs…I missed that taste… Maybe a return trip could save my ass… I don't really think so… These chains hurt so bad… And they have me alone, in a dungeon… This is no way to treat a hero…although, they could have killed me ages ago… I would have killed me… I wish I was dead… This torture is meant for no man… My tail is so badly damaged, there are wires and pins sticking out… Pins… Why haven't I thought of this before?! Okay, here we go… Move it a little bit to the left... Okay, I freed a leg. …The other leg… An arm… The other arm… Aaannd I'm out! Now, all I have to do is get out of this cell. I'll just pick…this…lock….and… Okay, I'm out… But how do I get out of Fuse's castle… Well, there's a window… I hope the Null Void projector in my chest plate still works… Maybe I'll land somewhere safe… Okay, left…right…left… Okay… Now, all I have to do is jump… YOLO! Okay, portal open! Ouch… Hey, it's the roof of the staff hall… Red skies… I'm back! I've got to lay low… I can't afford a commotion… I might stay in a student's room for the time being… Catch up on everything… Get some new clothes… Odd Della Robbia is back in the house._


	5. Chapter 5: Return to the Past!

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, Code Lyoko, The Powerpuff Girls, Codename Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, and Total Drama are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

_I entered the student dormitory, without being seen by any of the staff… I was gone for almost 2 years. You can't just pop up after that. You've gotta ease it on everyone… Let's see, I've got to find a room… I headed to the stairs, and strolled on up to the second floor. Good thing it was like 3 a.m. All of the students should be asleep, at least I hope. Oh well, the halls were empty. I walked up to a random room, and the one that I was staring at was room 204. I picked the lock with the lock with the loose wires and pins in my tail, and I creeped in slowly. I saw two lumps on the bed, and some clothes on the floor. Ooooohhhh, someone got some ass toniiight. I should chill out. I went to the closet, and turned my chest plate. My armor retracted inside of it, and I put the armor disc into the pocket of the jeans that I have been wearing for almost 2 years, and then I curled up in a ball on the floor of the closet. I plan on awakening early, so I'm not seen by the room's occupant, but for now, just some nice…shuteye…zzzzzzzzzzz_

CHAPTER 5: Return to the Past!

I woke in the morning with Buttercup, naked in my arms. We had a wild night last night. Looking at her right now and how she looked, I never noticed how loudly she snored. In fact, she didn't snore this loud yesterday… Maybe she's sick or something… Oh well. I rose from my bed, and I looked around. I smelled a foul odor coming from my closet. It smells like something died, goddamn that stinks… I didn't think my clothes were that dirty… Oh well, looks like I'm using extra detergent when I wash my clothes. I looked over at the clock. By god, it was like 11 A.M. I opened my closet for my towel, and I saw… A GUY?! "THE FUCK?!"

I guess my yell woke him, because he looked up at me… "Oh shit, uuuh, hey… Uuum… I'm guessing you're wondering why there is a smelly guy in your closet…" Buttercup woke up. "Babe… Why are you yelling…? And why were you snoring so loud…?" I looked up at her. "The snoring wasn't me. And I assume now that it wasn't you… Maybe it was the guy in my closet." "Guy in your…" She looked into the closet. "ODD!" "BEE!" He smiled and looked at her in shock. She got up and started towards the closet, but then she stopped. "I'm naked… I forgot about that…" She put on her underwear, then she ran to him and hugged him, but then she quickly pulled away. "Dude, you reek… When was the last time you took a shower…?" "The day before I was captured…" I looked at him, and it hit me… "Wait, you're the Odd Della Robbia that Mr. Uno was talking about…" He looked up at me. "Nigel still talks about me? Aah, I missed that kid." She looked at Buttercup. "Speaking of kids…, why were you naked in bed with a student…?" She looked at him, and then looked down. "Uuuuhh…" I turned my head to the side and rubbed the back of my head. "Well see, what had happened was…"

We sat him down and told him the story of how we came to be, trying to leave out all the big details (i.e. the sex), and he just grinned and nodded. "Oh god, this is sweet. Buttercup Utonium, getting' her eagle on for a student. You just don't see how rich this is. Wait until Blossom and Bubbles find out." "They won't find out, because…" She grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him close to her. "…if you tell ANYONE, I will take your testicles, rip them off your body slowly, and then I will force feed them to you. Have we come to an agreement, Odd Della Robbia?" He actually looked scared. "Okay, okay, chill!" She let go of him, and he stood. "God, I need a shower. Hey kid, do you have any clothes my size?" He looked a little scrawny, so it would be a little baggy, but I guess all I could say is "Sure, I guess…" He smiled. "Thanks…Pike I think… You're a real pal" He went into my underwear drawer, and left the room for the showers. I looked at Buttercup, who was getting dressed. "Don't look at me. You could've said no." She kissed me and left. God, what has just happened…? I grabbed some underwear, and headed for the showers myself. This is going to be a long, weird day…

I sat on my bed, and stared blankly at the door, as if there was nothing there. I have a habit of doing that. Sometimes I do that. Staring blankly off into space, as if the answer to all of the world questions are off in the distance. Why was a guy asleep in my closet? Why did he chose my room over all the rooms at this academy? How did I manage to find a woman so beautiful to take me…? How did I end up in a sexual relationship with a teacher? How did I end up here in the first place? How did I…over all the adolescents in my area…get drafted…? Chosen to leave my family, friends…and come to a parallel dimension, where I'm being trained to fight for my planet… What if I die in the process…? What will happen to Alyssa…? I mean, she had other friends, but we were together since we were in pull-ups… I'm scared that I'll die before saying good-bye… I came out of my trance when Odd opened the door. He didn't reek. That was a plus. He looked towards me. "Thanks kid." He looked through my clothes, and he found my only purple shirt. I never really liked that shit. It said "Keep Calm and Don't Give a Fuck." I got it from Alysson, so whenever we went somewhere together, tried to where it, if I could find it at the time. He took a pair of cargo pants out of my drawer, then he looked at me. "How do you think the others will react to my reappearance?" "They'll probably be shocked to see you, but be happy that your back." I looked at him and smiled. "Will you go with me dude…? I can't do this alone…" Wow, the great warrior Odd Della Robbia has a fear? Well, I don't blame him… He hasn't seen these people in two years, just to pop up out of the blue… I guess it's for the best…

I walked him into the staff quarters and he was shaky. I really think he was scared. Most they'll do is like…hug him to death… We stood in the middle of the hallway, and I came up with the bright idea, to just cut to the chase. "HEY EVERYBODY, ODD'S BACK!" He looked at me with a look saying that he wanted to yell, but couldn't get out the words to. All of the staff door flew open, and he was bombarded with hugs from all the staff. Even Buttercup came out, and gave him a hug, as if she didn't see him this morning, but then again, how would she explain having seen him. They all had questions for him, and he was so flustered that he had to silence them all to get a word in. "Okay! Quiet! Let me explain. I was in Fuse's castle for 2 years. I was carried there by a swarm of Spawn. They knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was in a dungeon. I was tortured, poorly fed, couldn't shower… I finally escaped, and I came here. Pike here…" He placed his hand on my shoulder "…was kind enough to share his living space with me." They all hugged me, and I looked at all of them with a bright smile. Principal Dexter stepped forward. "Did he badly damage your armor?" He looked down and nodded. Principal Dexter reached out his hand, and Odd handed him a disk. "I'll have your armor repaired and enhanced within the week. Until then, you must share a room with the student." He walked back to his room, and went about his business. All the other staff filed into their rooms slowly, and I took Odd back to my room. I guess they are planning on their own personal catch up time. I wrote a letter for Alysson. I'm going to give it to Chris, because I'm not going to feel like doing it later. I hope she likes it… Phew, hopefully tomorrow is easier than today…

_Dear Alysson,_

_Wow, you will not believe how much I miss you… How's your mom? How's Rebecca. We have so much catching up to do. I've met this girl. She is so sweet, and pretty, and she is a really nice person. You'd really like her. Her name is Buttercup. She's an older woman, but it works I guess. I've got a lot of interesting classes, and I have extracurriculars now. I'm captain of our school's team, in this thing called the Spawn Slaughter, and I'm in the Fusion Fall Academy Fight Club. I'm actually pretty happy here. I wish you guys could visit. Anyway, I'll see you guys when I can… Bye_

_Pike_

_Dear Ulrich_

_It's me, Odd. No time huh… I would've been in contact sooner, but I got captured, and held hostage… You know how that goes… I just escaped, and I feel so free now. I just wanted to send you this letter, to let you know that I'm okay… How's Jeremie and the gang? How's Sam… I hope she's moved on and found someone better… I don't want her to be waiting on me, if I could die at any moment… I wish a Return Trip could help, but they need me here… Tell everyone I said hi… I miss you good buddy…_

_Odd Della Robbia_


	6. Chapter 6: Readjustment

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Code Lyoko, Codename Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, and Ben 10 are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

It's Monday morning. Buttercup left early, because, being a teacher, she has to be the first one in her classroom. Odd still laid sleep on the floored mattress at my bedside, where he probably would stay until sometime after noon. Who would want to wake early? He's not a student, he's not staff, he's just there until his armor is fixed, and then he's back off to the front line. He probably wants to catch up on all the sleep that he missed over the past few year, and probably enjoying the soft feel of a mattress. Better than a dungeon floor, with shackles around your wrists and ankles. In a way, I feel kind of honored that he's in my room. I mean, he's a surviving soldier in this war. One that was held captive, but still a SURVIVING soldier. There must be something he was doing right. Maybe, just maybe, he could be my mentor…and could teach me how to be a most excellent warrior like he was.

CHAPTER 6: Readjustment

_I woke up with a loud yawn, when I heard the door burst open. It was Nigel. I wonder what he could've wanted at this hour. 8:52 AM. Who wakes up at 8:52 AM? A loser, that's who, but was awaken by Nigel Uno…. What could he possibly have wanted of importance? "Hey dude… What do you want…? I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep…" "Dexter wants you. He put in some late hours, and is finished your armor." I jolted up. My armor is complete! I missed my armor so, not because I missed being at war, but I missed the old feel of Lyoko that my armor brought to me. It's like a piece of home was with me. I shook his hand, and I started to run out, and Nigel grabbed my hand. "Wait, Odd…" I looked back at him, and he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, that I saw right through those sunglasses to. "Would you mind auditing my class? I'm pretty sure they'd love to see a living legend." I smiled. Why do these people insist upon boosting my ego higher than it already is? "Well… If you insist." He tried to play it cool. "That's good. I'll see you in a few then. You'll be auditing your roommate's class." I'm in class with Pike, huh. He's a good kid. I just wish he and Buttercup wouldn't fool around in the middle of the night, thinking it wouldn't wake me. It makes me miss Samantha… Oh god, her eyes enticed me. I wish I had gotten a chance to propose before I left to war, but then again, I would've kept her tied to me, and she would never know if I was coming back… I couldn't put that stress upon somebody's heart…_

_I walked to Dexter's quarters in the staff hall. It was a lot smaller than the student quarters, but then there's were roughly 800 students, so the dormitory hall has to have, in the least 400 rooms. I knocked on the door, and he opened. "Agent Della Robbia, am I glad to see you. I finished you armor. I know how much you loved it." He handed me the disc, and it looked as good as night. I placed it upon the center of my chest, and pushed a button on the side. My armor slowly covered my body, gauntlets restored, and tail completely restored. I brought it around to my hand, grabbed the end, and put it to my nose. It still had that new tail smell. "Thank you, boss." I said happily and he looked at me with a more or less nonchalant look. "I expect you back on the battlegrounds by Friday." He closed his door, and I looked at it, with surprise. After two years of being held captive, he wants me to go back in a week?! No way! I stormed off, and went to the Weapon Training class that Nigel was teaching. Maybe that'll be less…frustrating._

_I came to the field, and Nigel introduced me like I was a god. Again, why do they insist upon boosting my ego? "We have a hero in our midst. One of the strongest warriors, and toughest agents of Fusion Fall. I introduce to you, a living legend, and my personal friend, Odd Della Robbia." I stepped forth, and was swarmed by eager adolescents. Pike stood in the background with a smirk. I guess, with us having to share a room, he was immune to my charm, haha. I love that kid. He had that smile that you just can't help but say 'That kid's got spirit'._

_I finally got away from those kids, and I found a quiet place. Behind the dormitory was empty, so I went there. I had some people I had to see. I mentally set the coordinates to the Null Void portal in my chest plate for Kadic Science Academy. I gotta pay my friends a little visit. I stepped through the Null Void portal, and stood outside the Kadic Gymnasium. I retracted my armor, into the disk that is my chest plate, and put it in my pocket. I looked around. Kadic looked like Kadic, with a little bit of wear and tear. I entered the gymnasium to see Jim. I waved to him, but he glared at me. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here Della Robbia!" I closed the door. Okaaaaay, that guy has got a few issues that he needs to work out with his therapist. I walked around and I had finally reached the gates. I looked around, seeing if I remembered the direction to Yumi's house. I ran the way I remembered, hoping that she still lived in the same place._

_I knocked on the door, and I saw Hiroki. He looked…older… He should be 18, I think. "Hey Hiroki. Have you seen Yumi? Or any of the others?" "They should all be at the Père Lachaise Cemetery." I run there without a second thought. I searched through the stones, and I saw a small crowd gathered around one. That must be the gang. I ran full speed to them, and I tap William's shoulder. He looked back at me. "You've got some nerve." They all looked back at me. Ulrich and Yumi had scowls. William continued to glare, and Aelita had angry tears in her eyes. She stepped forth and stomped on my foot. "You stupid, self-centered bastard!" I leaned over, and her tears fell on the back of my neck. I tilted my head up slightly, and I was looking forward at the gravestone… The name said it all… Jérémie Belpois…_

_"How did it happened...?" I asked as I finally stood, recovering from the foot injury. "Fuse happened?! Jérémie didn't know where you were, and was killed for it!" I looked down… I can't believe I got Einstein put in the dirt… "Guys, I know you're not acceptant of me in this war, but…I came here to ask you all to join me…" They looked at me like I was psycho. I had to explain. "Alone, I know I'm good, but the forces of all the Lyoko warriors, fighting against Fuse… I know it won't promise us the win, but I know we stand a better chance… If not for me, or you planet…do it for Einstein… Because with this in mind, I swear, I will find fuse and destroy him…because that's the least I could do for Jérémie…" They looked at each other that looked down. "I guess that's your answer… Well, I guess I'll say good bye… I'm going back to the Null Void… I'll fight for all of us…" I headed toward the gate entrance, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and it was William. "I'm in… For Belpois…" "I'm in too." I recognized Ulrich's voice anywhere. "If Ulrich's going, I'm going." Yumi's down. Now all that's left is Aelita… She took my hand, and I looked at her. She still had tears in her eyes… "Let's kill that sick son of a bitch!" I smiled. "Thanks guys…" Ulrich spoke up. "Were not doing this for you. We're doing this for him." I looked back and nodded to him. We all walked out of the cemetery, and I pulled out the disk, and put it upon my chest. I pressed the button, and the armor covered me. They all marveled. "Wow, you look like you on Lyoko…" Yumi stated. "I know." I said, before I opened the Null Void portal, and let them all walk in first, then I followed soon behind. Okay, I'll take you guys to Dexter. He'll register you in, suit you up, and you'll be in the Fusion Fall Army." They all nodded and we headed toward the staff quarters._

On my way to my room, I saw Odd with a group of other people to the staff quarters. Is that okay? Can he do that? I guess, being a senior agent, you can leave and re-enter the Null Void at will. Oh well, I went to my room, because Buttercup plans on coming by soon. She wants to fool around. Not that I don't like a sexual relationship, but I want a real relationship… But I guess it's her choice. I walked in my room, and I lay on my bed, staring blankly into the ceiling, and I fell asleep. I drifted off into a sweet dream of Me and my darling Buttercup on out wedding day. It was so pretty, and all of the other senior agents were there. Ben was the reverend, and Odd was my best man. Bubbles was her maid of honor. "You may now kiss the bride." Ben happily said. We kissed, and it was official. Then it began to get weird. She dropped to her knees on the alter, and unzipped me. I was blown on the alter. Wow. And the messed up thing, was when I woke up, there she was, smiling, with a mouth containing a…me. God, I wonder how this stuff happens to me. Am I just that lucky?

_Day 4, Mission Journal_

_The Lyoko Warriors are now a part of the Fusion Fall Army. And the best thing is all of our armors are gonna match our Lyoko outfits in design. I can't voice how excited I am. We all have to share Pike's room, and we walked in on him and Buttercup fooling around. Now, there are others who have to keep the secret. Oh well._

_Odd Della Robbia_


	7. Chapter 7: Confidence

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Code Lyoko, and Total Drama are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

Okay, when did my room become the haven for the newbies? I mean, I was happy by myself. I was happy with Buttercup. I tolerated Odd, but now he's bringing everyone in my room. Why can't they stay in Buttercup's room? She doesn't use it. She's here all the time anyway. God, why? Why does everyone and their mom have to come in my room now? I mean their cool. Especially the Ulrich guy. He's so cool, and he has all these stories of Pencak Silat competitions that he's won during the war. And those Yumi and Aelita girls are pretty. Aelita is just the sweetest thing. I don't think I've seen her without a smile since she came, and there's not much to smile about in the Null Void. And William, he seems…like me. Not talkative, often staring off into space as if he was thinking about something. I don't know much about him, but I respect him. I wonder what's going through his head. I want to know him. I know that sounds weird…and kinda homo…but he has that "Pay attention to me" face, but who for? Who is he trying to attract…

CHAPTER 7: Confidence

After all of my regular classes, I went to the fight club meeting. Ulrich and William stepped in, so they could spar. They allowed us to partner up and spar, and I watched William and Ulrich spar. Observing closely, they both on the outside looked like they were TRYING to have fun, but it felt like they were really trying to pound each other to a pulp. Is there animosity between the two of them? I mean, they seemed like friends in the room, so why would they try to hurt each other. I saw Ulrich high kick William in the chin, a kick that if flawless, could do serious injuries, maybe even death. William punched Ulrich in the head, a mere millimeter from the temple… I don't know what's going on between them, but I think they're trying to kill each other, but at the same time, they're not. Like a friendly, but unfriendly spar. In the end, William came up victorious. He kicked Ulrich in the back of the knee, and then got him in an arm bar. Ulrich had to tap, or suffer a dislocated shoulder, or a broken arm. When the sparring was over, I walked over to William. He looked like he had a lot to get off his chest, but very little people to talk to. "Hey William." He looked at me as he was drying his forehead with a towel. "Oh hey, Pike right?" I nodded. "Thank you for allowing us in your room, and don't worry, your secret is safe with us." I smiled. I like having friends, and friends that can keep secrets. "Hey, William… You seem to have a lot one your mind… Mind talking to me about it." He sighed, and looked off into space… "There's so much to say, I don't want to keep you here, feeding you my shit…" "C'mon dude, were friends. I don't really have many of them, so the ones I do have, I've got to take care of. Tell me what ails you." He looked at me. "Well…

_A big blue-ish white dome of light covered Kadic over the horizon. I can almost hear Jérémie saying "Return to the past now." A detail I decided to leave out of the story I told him. I couldn't afford him knowing too much. But the day started, just as it did before, although I knew everything that was gonna happen. Not too much later in the day, I saw them re-entering Kadic, so I assume that it was to shut down the supercomputer. I'm actually pretty happy. XANA had me prisoner for so long. I missed so much… Lost so much time in my fight for Yumi's affection. Around there was actually where I started telling Pike what was going through my head. It was a warm day. It was the beginning of a new school year at Kadic Academy, and we had all just figured out that Fuse had waged a war on the world. They were in the cafeteria asking for recruits, and Odd said he wanted to sign up. We all were trying to stop him. We really cared about him, and a war, he would be massacred out there. Jérémie was especially against it. "Odd, do you have any clue how dangerous that is. It's not like fighting X.A.N.A. You can't just "run out of life points" and reappear in a scanner. You die, it's over. You're gone for good. And what about us? Or Sam, who convinced her father to let her come back to Kadic, for the sole purpose of being closer to you? Or even worse, what if X.A.N.A. comes back? Then what?" "Quit your worrying Einstein. I have faith in your work. X.A.N.A. won't be coming back anytime soon. We'll be fine. You'll all be fine without me. Trust me." Ulrich decided to step forward, and give his say. Mr. Know it all Ulrich… I can't stand that guy. He swears he has the secrets of the universe but can't pass an algebra test. Lame. "Odd, the future is never certain. You could be killed out there… It would devastate us… And like Jérémie said… What about Sam?" "She can find better than me…" Yumi placed her hand upon his shoulder. "But she loves you, Odd Della Robbia." He looked down. "Which is why I have to fight… What if that monster come here and attacks those who I care about… I have to do this… For us… For Sammy… For our country… For our world… I already filled out my registry. I'm sending it in after school, and hopefully I get accepted…" Aelita glares. "Odd, how could you?!" "I knew you guys would try to stop me, so I filled it out ahead of time. I'm so sorry…" Jérémie looked at Odd, then looked forward, and down at the table before him. "Well, then you better win, and you better come back alive, you hear?" Odd nodded. He knew he wasn't sure of his return, but he had to say that to make all the others happy. Even I knew Odd wouldn't last long out there. No matter how strong of a warrior he was on Lyoko, on Earth he was just normal, ordinary Odd Della Robbia. The slacker and the class clown, that no one would take seriously. But Odd seemed so sure of himself, and who were we to say that he couldn't do it. _

_A long and very slow week passed by, before Odd was called for his position in the Fusion Fall Academy. It was a combat school that was to train you for the upcoming war. Odd left Kadic, and everybody was there to see him off. Me, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jérémie, Samantha. There was even Sissi, Delmas and Jim. I didn't expect them to come, but I guess they wanted to see if Odd was serious, or to see him off as a representative of Kadic Science Academy. The portal was open, and Chris McLean was standing beside him. The only reason why I know who he is because I watch reality TV on my down time. It's fun to laugh at other people's misfortune, as they compete for money that only one of them can get. Odd walked up to everyone individually, starting with G.I. Jim. "Della Robbia, you have put me through a lot of grief these past few years, but I think in the end, this shows that you have finally become a man. I respect you Odd." They shook hands, and he moved on to Sissi, who hugged him. "Take care of yourself, you dork." He nodded and moved on to Principal Delmas, who put a Kadic Science Academy pin on his shirt. "You're always welcome on our campus, Mr. Della Robbia." They shook hands, and it finally got down to the actual Lyoko Warriors. It started with me. I simply said "Kick and ass or two for me." We had a bro hug moment, and he moved on to Yumi, who stood beside me. She was so beautiful… Her hair smelled like apples… but anyway, she hugged Odd and said "Visit whenever you're in town, okay?" He nodded and moved on to Ulrich. "Thanks for giving me time away from your smelly feet Odd." They laughed and hugged. "Don't get hurt too badly good buddy… I want to see you back here in one piece…" He smiled. "Don't worry Ulrich, I'll be fine." He moved on to Aelita. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll miss you Odd Della Robbia." "I'll miss you too, Aelita Stones." They hugged, and then he moved on to Jérémie. "Make sure you write. You ever need anything, I'll be right here for you." They hugged, and he moved on to Samantha, who was in tears, at the sight of her lifelong love going off to a war, that he might never come home from… They embraced each other and kissed. I teared up a little, and I never cry… He walked over to his bag, and he picked it up. "I'll miss you all!" We all waved goodbye, as he ran into the portal, and out of our lives._

_He wrote every other week, and visited the summer after he graduated, right before he was officially deployed. After he was deployed, he lost contact. We saw him on the news often, accepting an award or something. We were so proud of him. But when Fuse realized we were connected to him, he came after us, hoping to get to him through us… Jérémie suffered the most. He was on his way to him and Aelita's apartment, when Fuse came to him and asked for Odd's whereabouts. Jérémie said that even if he knew, he would never tell him. Fuse sent his arm through his chest, and pulled out his heart, painfully killing him… He was only 17..._

"A week later, Odd was captured and put in Fuse's dungeon, and then he got out, and got us. He thinks maybe, just maybe, us together can stop the war." I looked at William with sympathetic eyes. I hugged him, and he pushed me away. "I don't need your pity…" He got up and left the gymnasium, and Ulrich walked over to me. "Sorry about William. He's a little bit of a whiner, but were stuck with him." Ulrich walked me to my room, and I looked at everyone. William was playfully talking to them, and they to him. Even Odd was in on the fun. Those guys were like inseparable. It reminded me of me and Alyssa. I just wish I could see her right now. Today was Taco Night at her place… I used to always get sour cream on my nose, and she lick it off. We had an odd friendship, hehe. I lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling. This war… This war is going to be tough…

_Day 5, Mission Journal_

_I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't even work here, but they just gave me a journal and said just record your thoughts, so… It's been almost two years since Jérémie's murder, and I still can't see myself getting over it… He was the love of my life… He got me out of that wretched virtual hell hole… He was my soul mate and now he's gone. I just wish I could see him one last time, and tell him that I love him to death… I can't spend my days blaming Odd for what happened. What good will that do my… He's my cousin, and we're in the middle of a war… I can't afford to lose anyone else… Well, this is my memoir I guess… Uuuum, bye._

_Aelita Schaeffer-Belpois… /3_


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You, Ms Utonium

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Code Lyoko, Dexter's Laboratory, and Ben 10 are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

It's Wednesday. You know what that means. I've been in the academy for a week. Let's see what has happened in the past week. I joined two extracurriculars, I met the love of my life, I met the best warrior in Fusion Fall history, and my room became a safe haven for all new soldiers apparently. I don't think anyone can say all that has happened to them in a week. And yes, I think Buttercup might be the love of my life. I can feel it. I haven't had this feeling since…ever… But I don't wanna rush things. I'm not even gonna tell her. I might wait until I'm 100% positive that this is what I want, then I'll say the "L" word, and we'll go from there. I don't know how she'll react… I hope that she doesn't try to leave… I don't think I could lose her… I wonder what she's thinking…

CHAPTER 8: I Love You, Ms. Utonium

_I think I found the love of my life… I know it seems weird… We haven't been together for too long, and he's younger than me, but I feel like we…connect… I sound crazy, but I love him… But how are we gonna do this without getting caught again. I mean, I was so careless, and now Odd knows…and so do his friends… I don't want to trust it, but god I can't lose this man. Maybe I should be willing to risk it. For love, it should be worth it, right? Right. I mean, not like we'll get caught again, right? Hmm, maybe I should talk to him and make it official. Yeah, I think I will, I think that's the best. I raise from my bed in my staff room, and run to Pike's room, in hopes of making it right… Its 4:30. This has till 8…_

I sent Ulrich to go get Odd. I honestly think Ulrich is more reliable, but Odd is the only one that can actually do this, being as though he has the Null Void portal. I want Odd to get me a bouquet of white roses. I have money in a green wallet in between my mattress and box spring at my house. I'm sending him with a note and an address. I'm sending her to Alyssa's, because I know my mother isn't letting a guy that she doesn't know in her house, especially one dressed like a giant purple cat. A lot I'm doing to please Buttercup. I hope this works. Odd come in and I handed him the note.

_"Okay chief." I said to Pike, as I turned around and ran out the room. As I ran toward the outside, I saw Buttercup running towards me. "Pike's room?" I asked her. "You know it." She said as she ran past me. When I go outside, I ran towards the edge of the plateau, and put my armor disc on my chest. I pressed the side button and the armor came out of it, and coated my body. I jumped off the edge, and fell. "Portal!" The portal opened, and I landed on an urban street. Everyone looked at me, and just walked away. They act like they've never seen a hero before. Well, I walked towards the address, still in my armor. At most, I was asked for two autographs. TWO! What kind of place was this? Did they not know who I was? Oh well, I wonder how Pike is doing with…_

"Buttercup… what brings you here...?" "You say this like I don't come to your room EVERY day…" She was right, but I was surprised… I didn't count on her being here… I should've known… God, I hope Odd can take his sweet time, because I can't have her ruining the surprise. "Pike…" She held my hand… "…I think we should talk… About us…" This can't be good… "What about us…?" "Pike… I think… I… I think I love you…" My jaw dropped… Did she say the "L" word first… I can't believe it! I asked the girls for advice, and they said just wait, and what do you know… It got me love. I smiled. Thank you Yumi, and thank you…

_"Aelita Stones, you're armor is now ready." Dexter said to me. I spend a lot of time in his lab. I'm used to being around geniuses, and Dexter was at the top of his game, and at the age of 27. I like his work ethic too. Always working on something. And every second, he has a way to make our armor better. I guess mine couldn't be made much better. I took it, and ran back to Pike's room. I entered and saw him and Buttercup having a moment. "Okay, I get it. Let me get my laptop." I grabbed my laptop, and ran out. Good thing I told Odd to get it for me. I opened it, and looked at the screen… I heard a strange beeping… Like the…super scan… This can't be real… We…we killed XANA, and destroyed all of his replicas… This can't be… I gotta investigate… I ran to back to Dexter's room, and asked him to watch my laptop. He was more than willing, and I took Yumi, Ulrich and William's armor. I know that the one person that'll know where they are is…_

"Pike, I wanna be a couple… But we have to be careful… REALLY careful…" I smiled at her, and kissed her. "Thank you. You won't regret it. I love you, Ms. Utonium" She laughed and playfully hit me in my chest. "You had to make it awkward!" Aelita burst in, breathing heavily. "Yumi… Ulrich… William… Odd…" "Gym, Field, Ben's room, Earth" She ran back out. Oh crap, this makes it all worse… He'll never be able to get my roses from Alysson… This is such a downer… Why did she have to need…

_"Odd Della Robbia, is that right?" "That's my name." I said to the girl with the long black hair. "And Pike sent you here from the Fusion Academy thing, right?" "That is true." She looked at the note, then looked at me, then back at the note. "Fine, I'll buy these white roses, but why does he need them?" "For his girlfriend." She looked at me, and it looked like her soul just shattered, and it looked like she started to cry… "You love him don't you…?" She nodded and hugged me, as if we were best friends and she just told me she got dumped… "I've felt this way for the longest, but I've never had the guts to tell him…" "You must be the Alysson girl he always talked about." She looked up into my eyes, with hope. "He talks about me?" I nod "All the time. He says you're like the only friend he had, and that he could trust you for anything" She smiled. "Maybe, if you could take me with you. I only need one night… Just let me see him…" I looked at her. I was already breaking a lot of rules, but… "Fine…" She smiled and I got a call on the new earpiece I got from Dexter. "Go for ODR… Oh hey Aelita… And that would be… But how…?! But I'm on the other side of the planet…! Uugh, if it's that urgent…" I hung up and looked at the beautiful and sad girl with the black hair… "I'm sending you in now, but you have to hide until I get there. Go into the Gymnasium, under the bleachers. Some of the agents should be more than willing to help you get there." She nodded and I reluctantly sent her in, and then I opened my chest plate and I pulled a smaller disc. I pressed a button dead center and into my Overboard it transformed. I hopped upon it and went full speed to France… Good Luck…_

"Pike, I have to go! I forgot I had a lesson to create!" She kissed me and left. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. I wonder what Alysson is doing. Probably getting those roses. I thank her for all she does for me, and how good she is to me. I never had anyone I could trust the way I trust her. I wish I could talk to her more often than I do. If only she had gotten drafted along with me. But then again, she could be killed, and I wouldn't wish that fait on anyone. I don't care how badly I wish she were here. Her well-being is more important to me. Although a quick visit wouldn't kill, right. Maybe I should've asked Odd to bring her in with the roses. We would've had a lot to walk about. Me and my best friend. Kind of reminds me of the guys. They are so good together. Odd and Ulrich, and William, and Yumi, and…

_"AELITA, I'M HERE!" I heard Odd's voice from behind me on the elevators. "Odd, just go down to the scanner room. Yumi, Ulrich and William are waiting in there for you. I wanted to send you all in there together. Save me effort. Odd went down in the elevator, and I waited a few. "Odd and William, you two first!" They got in, and I looked at the controls… I'm a bit rusty… "Activate Virtualization Program. Scanner Odd! Scanner William! Transfer Odd! Transfer William! Virtualization" I waited to see if they made it to Sector 5 safely, and when I saw them on my screen, I shouted "Yumi, Ulrich, get in!" They did as told. "Scanner Yumi! Scanner Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Ulrich! Virtualization." The moment I saw them in my screen, I started the auto virtualization process. I had no time to waste. I took the ladder down, and ran to the scanner. I had no time to lose. The door closed and I was scanned. Next thing I knew, I was on Lyoko. "Hello guys." Odd looked at me. "You never fully explained to me why were back here. Jeremy destroyed X.A.N.A." Ulrich looked at me. "The super scan saw an activated tower here in sector 5, and we need to go further in to investigate." "And hopefully, we can whack this thing once and for all." I said as I cracked my knuckles. Then I heard a deep voice fill the arena. "No need Aelita, for I come in peace. I want to help the Lyoko Warriors fight Lord Fuse" I looked up in shock. "X.A.N.A…"_


	9. Chapter 9: XANA's Proposal

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall and Code Lyoko are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

"_X.A.N.A…" The only word that could escape my lips as I heard the voice… "X.A.N.A. can talk? I thought it was just a virus…" Odd says. "I am an artificial intelligence, you purple doofus!" Odd silenced. "Now shut up, me and the important person are talking." I looked around. "Where are you?!" "I'm in the Celestial Dome my princess. Come to me, so we can talk business." I got nervous… "I don't trust you… What if you try to pull something…?" "Bring one of your friend. Only one though. And not the purple one. I don't like him." Odd looked offended. "Hey!" "Silence, you inferior simpleton!" I looked at the other warriors, and Ulrich stepped forth. "I'll escort you to the dome, princess" I nod to him and we run through to the elevator. I don't know what X.A.N.A. has in store, but I still don't trust him._

CHAPTER 9: X.A.N.A.'s Proposition

_Ulrich and I made it to the celestial dome, and a man was there… I've seen X.A.N.A.'s physical form, and it looked nothing like this. Has X.A.N.A. evolved…? He stood, and turned towards us. He was in an all-black body suit with black boots. He had a long beard. Kind of like Satan with grays. And he was very pale. "Hello my princess. I am Xana, as you should already know. I chose not to use the acronym any longer, and just turn it into a name. I'm tired of feeling like another one of your father's programs." I looked at him, and I had to ask. "What's the catch…? You have been trying to kill me and my friends for years. You never help us unless you're scared of dying yourself." He laughed a bit. "I have been touring the network, looking over a few things, and I saw a few files on this "Lord Fuse" character, trying to take over the world and such. Why I can't have that. This earth is mine to take over. I can't let some freak take the place that is rightfully mine, as ruler of the world. So I've waited, and waited for a way to make my move, but I couldn't find any. You shut down the supercomputer, so activating towers was far from an option. I had to escape. Escape into the network. Yesterday, I found you, made you think I activated a tower. Now that you're here, I want to help you take down Lord Fuse." "So that you can have the planet for yourself." Ulrich added. "You say that like it sounds so bad." I looked at Xana, and I couldn't help but believe him. "How are you supposed to help us?" "I don't plan on leaving Lyoko, but I plan on helping you, by contributing my monsters to the battle. I can start off with my Mantas, as transportation that can attack, and whatever else you need, you may come to me. As long as one of you can get to my monsters, I can provide you with them." Me and Ulrich looked to each other and looked back at him, then Ulrich said "Okay, I think we can manage that." Something was bothering me… "How did you survive?" "That is a story in it's on. When Belpois released that multi-agent, I thought I was done for. I was so weak… I had to find shelter… I couldn't go to my replicas, because those were being destroyed. I couldn't go into the digital sea, which was being cleansed with Belpois's multi-agent… I couldn't hide on any of the plateaus… So I had to improvise, when I realized the one thing unhit. The towers. I went up to the second level interface, and had to leave a little mark, so inside of all of you is XANA source code. Something linking all of you to me. Before devirtualization, I got a little into all of you. You all are the key to my strength. They give you control of my monsters, when you know how to control them of course. You have to control the dark energy in you." We nodded. "Now get back to your friends. I'll send the Mantas with your command." Ulrich and I left the Celestial Dome, and went towards the arena. We met up with Odd, Yumi, and William. They seemed impatient. I looked to William. "Devirtualize me. When I'm back at the factory, I'll get you guys out of here." William drew his sword and cut me through the center. I re-appeared in the scanner, and I ran up the ladder to the computer interface. I ran the devirtualization program and got the others back to the factory._

_I leaned against the supercomputer itself and looked at all the others. "So what do think we should do about the Xana thing?" William looked up. "We shouldn't trust him. Shut down the computer and forget him." Yumi looked at him. "But what if we could use him? We could have our own army for the fight against Fuse. We could win faster with Xana's help. And if he turns on us, we could just as easily kill his monsters and destroy him again. It's a no brainer." Odd looked at him as well, and cosigned to what Yumi said. "Yeah William. Stop being such a sour puss." Ulrich stepped forth. "XANA seems like he's changed. I'm willing to give him a chance, until Fuse is dead. Then we'll kill Xana and shut down the supercomputer once again." "NO!" William said, as he got aggravated. "XANA CANNOT BE TRUSTED!" He looked me dead in my eyes with anger and pain in his eyes. "TURN OFF THE DAMN COMPUTER, OR I WILL!" I looked down. "I want to, but what choice do we have. We have resources at our disposal far above our time. We can't pass that up. I say, we trust him, and leave on the computer until further notice." Odd raised his hand. "I second Aelita's notion." Yumi raised her hand. "I third it." Ulrich raised his. "I'm down." William looked at us all. "Have you all completely lost it? Did you not forget what he's done to this group?!" "You mean like possess you twice?" Odd said smartly. "Go to hell, Della Robbia!" He looks like he might cry, and I have never seen something like that come from William. I escort him into the elevator, and try to talk to him. "William, is that why you don't want Xana to help us… You're scared…?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes, and I don't think I could listen to what he was gonna say without crying myself, but I tried to stomach it, for him… "I just…don't want to go through that again… And what if, instead of me, he gets Yumi…or the others… I don't want anyone to have to suffer through that the way I did… I could control myself… I sat in a dark corner in the back of my subconscious… I had no say in what I was doing… I just sat in the background and X.A.N.A. took over… I can't let that happen again… To me, or anybody…" I placed my hand upon his shoulder, and looked him in the eye… "Hey, we'll be fine, and so will you… But we have to act like a team at all times… We're all we have…" I hugged him, and we left the elevator… William raised his hand. "I think we should accept Xana's help…" They all smiled, and so did I. I was proud of William for taking the high road. I think this could be a very beneficial partnership. All we have to do is call, and we have an army of Xana's monsters at our disposal. We'll defeat Lord Fuse fast and easy. I pressed a button on the side of my bracelet, and out came my armor. The bracelet is like the one I use to activate my wings on Lyoko, and it still serves that purpose. William put in a pair of black gloves, and clenched his fists, activating his armor. Ulrich's was started with a belt, as was Yumi's. Odd's was a disc that acted as a chest plate. It had Kiwi on it, which I thought was cute. We went into the Null Void, and something was wrong… Where was everybody…? I saw Pike in the distance, and he was running toward us. "Hey Pike, what happened…?_

"Where were you guys?!" I frantically said to the Odd's gang? They missed a lot of shit. Fuse found a way into the academy, and started attacking… 40 students were killed… "Fuse has an army of Spawn in the dormitory destroying everything!" Aelita looked at Odd, and Odd nodded "I'm on it." Odd ran to the edge of the plateau, and jumped… Did they already have a plan? I wonder what it was…

_I ran back to the factory, and I came to the realization that I have no clue how to work the supercomputer… Well, I have to try… I sat in Jérémie's chair, and put on his ear piece… "X…Xana? Can you hear me?" The face of what seemed to be a middle aged man appeared on the screen. "You need my help already? What can I do you for, purple feline Lyoko Warrior" "I need, say…300 Kankrelats." "You're wish is my command, laser arrow Lyoko Warrior" I took the elevator and turned my back to the scanners. "PORTAL!" A portal to the Null Void opened, and I saw Ulrich on the other end. But where were the others. "Hey, Ulrich, where are the others?" "They're in the dorm. Where are the monsters?" The scanners started making noises. "They're here." The doors to the three scanners opened and then a Kankrelat came out of each of them. Then they closed, reopened and another Kankrelat came out of each of the three scanners. The Kankrelats that came out of the scanners filled into the portal to the Null Void, and soon, all 300 I requested were finally in, and I could go in myself. Me and Ulrich ran into the student dormitory, my gauntlets loaded and his sword drawn… The war has come to the home front, and we can't afford to lose._


	10. Chapter 10: Fuse's Offensive

**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, Code Lyoko, The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, The Amazing World of Gumball, Dexter's Laboratory, and Codename Kids Next Door are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

I never thought that last week, I'd end up here. I've been put in an early war because Fuse attacked the academy. We've been hiding in the boys' locker room. Odd's gang has brought in an army of little monsters. They were small, and they looked like mechanical cockroaches. They had lasers that took our 7 Spawn that were lined up, so their weaponry is potent. Their intelligence though… Not so high. Several of them killed each other, instead of their target, but for the most part, they were getting the job done. We stayed on the boys' locker room, with the gym door barricaded, and Odd, his gang, and there roaches take down the Spawn. This war is going out of control… I may not make it… I just wish I could tell Aly goodbye…

CHAPTER 10: Fuse's Offensive

Odd sneaks into the gymnasium through the windows. I was surprised. He is a very amazing climber. He ran to the locker room, and we all looked at him. "Me and the others have decided to come and watch you guys in shifts. I got shift one." He sat sown next to me, and looked at me. "Hey Pike." "How's Buttercup?" I immediately asked. All the staff got called to the fight, and all the students got sent to safe havens. I wish she were here, or that I was out there to protect her, but she was still a teacher, and although I was soon to be 18, I'm still a student, so I'm stuck here. In the safe haven. With all the other peons… I heard something in the vents… Have the Spawn come for us. We all looked over to it… I saw…black hair. Buttercup burst from the vent. "Ms. Utonium!" She looked at me, with a blank expression. "Hey Aftershock." I forgot, the other peons are her. She looked over at Odd. "Della Robbia, Ishiyama said that Dunbar injured his ankle in battle. He's in the infirmary, that's Spawn free, but we don't know how long that will last." William was injured…crap… "Dammit…" Odd said looking down "This war is getting far too out of hand" Buttercup looked down. "Don't worry. Your friend will be okay." Odd looks off into space, and sighs. "You know, I was supposed to be deployed. Dexter wanted to send me back to this, but this came to me. Hehe, and Wednesday, I could've found Sam and told her I loved her… Wait, Wednesday… Alysson!" I looked at him. "What do you mean Alysson?" "She asked me to let her into the Null Void so she could see you. I told her to stay under the bleachers until I came back with the word… She's still there…" I glared at him. "You let her into the Null Void?!" "You left a girl under the bleachers for 2 days?" Buttercup asked. I tried to run out, but Buttercup grabbed my wrist and looked at me with teary eyes… "Don't go out there, it's too dangerous…" "The door is barricaded, I'll be fine… And I can't just leave her there…" I pulled away and ran towards the bleachers. I slid in the crevice between bleacher and wall, then I got on my knees and looked inside. I saw Aly laying right there…sleeping… Well, she always was a heavy sleeper, but I knew how to easily wake her. "Alysson, momma's making bacon." She jolted up. "Bacon!?" She looked around, and looked at me. "Pike!" She ran to me with her head ducked, then she grabbed my face and she kissed me without warning. "I have missed you so much… I wanted to say this before you left… I love you…" Those words rang in my head, as I thought about Wednesday with Buttercup.

…"Pike… I think… I… I think I love you…" My jaw dropped and I slowly smiled. "I love you too." We kissed, and it felt like we were the only two on the planet. I felt true love at that very moment. "Pike, I wanna be a couple… But we have to be careful… REALLY careful…" I smiled at her, and kissed her. "Thank you. You won't regret it. I love you, Ms. Utonium" She laughed and playfully hit me in my chest. "You had to make it awkward!" Aelita burst in, breathing heavily. "Yumi… Ulrich… William… Odd…" "Gym, Field, Ben's room, Earth" She ran back out. I was worried at the moment, and it festered in my mind for a while, but I had to quickly dismiss it, to keep the moment. We kissed once more, and things slowly, but surely got heated. You know how this story goes. Clothes hit the ground, blah blah. When we finally caught our breaths, we got dressed. Sometimes a good quickie eases stress, or so my dad told me, putting that images of my mom in my head… We cuddled and it felt right, before she jolted up and looked at her watch. "Pike, I have to go! I forgot I had a lesson to create!" She kissed me and left, and that's when I laid back and stared at the ceiling and Alysson came to mind…

…and come to find out she was here…and tell me this… I don't know what to say. I don't want to say know, because what if she never wants to talk to me again… I can't lose my best friend over this small shit… But me and Buttercup just made it official and I can't lose this one… I just panicked, and called Odd. "Odd!" He ran in. "Who got shot?" "Send her home. It's not safe here." He nodded, but she grabbed my hand. "I'm not leaving without you. If you're staying, I'm staying…" I glared at Odd. "TAKE HER HOME!" He opened the portal and pulled her off me. A tear came to my eye as he pushed her in and quickly closed the portal. She'd gonna hate me after this…but it's for the best. I have someone…and regardless, she could die here. 40 students already did… I couldn't forgive myself if she suffered the same fate. We ran back to the locker room, and tried to distract ourselves… I looked down, and then looked over at Buttercup. She mouthed "What's wrong?" I just looked back down… This is something I don't want to talk about. This day is just not going right… Alysson is in love with me… Fuse is attacking the academy… 40 students…dead… I will never understand anyone who could take a life so easily… Fuse is a monster… I vow…that if I ever get the chance… I will PERSONALLY take his life… For the students who he decided to murder today…and for the girl crying on the sidewalk in front of her house because the man she loves might not come home…

After two hours from his arrival, Odd got a transmission from a member of his gang. "Go for ODR… Oh hey Yumi… Okay who's got next shift… Okay, and where should I go…? Okay…" He stood before us all. "Okay, I have to go get reinforcements, so my friend Aelita will have you guys for the next two hours. Treat thee with the utmost respect." He crawled out through the vents, and Aelita came in not to long after. I loved Aelita. She was like a big sister to me. I could look to her for almost anything. She reminded me of…Alysson… God I feel so bad… Maybe I should talk to Aelita about it… "Okay, I am Aelita Stones, and I am here to look after you all for the next two hours. Oh yeah, Buttercup, Dexter need you." She nodded, and crawled out through the vent. I was actually relieved that she left… The last thing I need is her here right now…

I pulled Aelita aside so I could talk to her. "Pike, what's wrong? You seem upset." I took her hand, and clenched it gently, because I know I would hurt her if I hadn't held back. "Odd let my friend Alysson in the Null Void…" She looked down. "That dumbass…" "I got her back in, but that was after she…told me she loved me… and she kissed me…" She looked at me, and she was shocked. "Did you tell…your girlfriend?" "No way!" She glared at me "You have to tell her. Relationships aren't about keeping secrets." I looked down… "But Aelita…" "No buts. When she comes back, you'd better tell her. She loves you. You don't hide things like this from those who you love." I looked down in shame, because I knew she was right. I also know that Buttercup has quite a temper, and I don't want to endanger the life of my best friend, but… "Fine, I'll tell her, but if she gets mad and wants to kill her, you have to hold her back…" "Me and Odd will be there." She hugged me. I then crawled towards the vent. Aelita grabbed my ankle. "Where do you think you're going?!" "To Buttercup…" I yanked away, and crawled through the vents to the outside. A lightning ball damn near grazed my face, and Gumball ran past me. He has very good aim for a blue cat. I ran towards the armory, and Darkpaper Ninja guarded it. Shit… I don't know what to do. Hmmmm, all of Fuse's ninjas are made from black magic spells on…PAPER. Good thing I smoke… I pulled out a lighter and charged at it and when I got close enough, I held out my lighter and lit it. The ninja went up in flames quickly and turned to ash. I laughed and went into the armory. Let's see… Aah, the graduate armor… I know, I'm not a graduate, but I have to. I put the armor on, and searched for a weapon. I didn't want a projectile weaponry. I need something I can swing. I hammer, I stick, a…SWORD. I saw a katana that kind of looked like Ulrich's but thinner. It looked amazing, and I couldn't wait to try it out. I have to get out of here.

I opened the door slowly, and then looked to my right, then my left, then once more to my right, just to make sure the coast was clear. Then I ran out and to the staff hall. I looked inside and saw something that looked like a big ass spider, with its butt facing me. I can't remember for the life of me what a spider butt is called, or this monster's name for that matter. Wait, now I remember… The Alpha Arachnid… I backed up a few feet, and lunged at it, then jabbed it in the head with my katana. I jumped off and it blew up, which was good, except that I saw some of Fuse's horse things. What were they called again…? Pesky Ponies. They weren't that much stronger than Spawn, but by god were they good in abundance. There were five of them and they just lunged at me. I got into a stance, ready to lunge at them. I charged, and when I got at a good distance, I jumped, and mid-air turned forward to a front flip, stabbing the monster at the 180 mark, and landing sitting on one of the next two in line. I was facing, back to its head, front to the two following. I stabbed them as well as the one to my left, then I reached back and stabbed the one I was riding just before I jumped off and they all exploded. Piece of cake. I ran to Principal Dexter's room, and he looked at me. "Pike Aftershock, what are you doing here, and why do you have the graduation armor on, or the infinity sword." Buttercup stood from in the corner. "Aftershock?!" I bowed to Principal Dexter. "I need to have a word with Ms. Utonium. May we step outside? I've already cleared the halls of all monsters." He nodded, and I ran to the corner, and pulled Buttercup outside. "Babe, what are you doing? Dexter was making me a new sword. And why are you all suited up? Why are you even out of the gym?! You could've gotten hurt!" I took her hands and kissed her. What I was going to tell her might be a little difficult, but dammit I had to do it. "Buttercup, I need to tell you something. You may not like it…" Her eyes narrowed and I looked down… "Remember the friend Alyssa I told you about…?" She nodded. "She kissed me…when me and Odd got her out from under the bleachers… I immediately sent her home though…" She teared up, and it looked like she was going to bawl…but then she stopped and just hugged me. "I…respect your honesty…" We kissed once more before a laser flew over our heads. We looked over, and there was an over grown wasp the door way. Yumi came up behind it and swatted it in the back of the head. "Bad Hornet. They are friends." She waved to us. "Hey guys, how are you?" she ran to us, and the Hornet followed. "The overgrown wasp is Flutter. I named her." She smiled bright. "Well Flutter tried to kill us." Buttercup mumbled. I looked at her. "Oh stop, she didn't know." I looked at Yumi. "How are things with you guys?" She looked down, and uttered. "William's ankle is broke, and he'll have to stay off it for a while. Other than that, we're all safe…" I hugged her. "Let's go, we have monsters to fight…"

The battle was reaching its 19th hour… It's around 5 pm, and everything was a wreck… The dorm was basically destroyed… 20 more students were killed, 30 were injured… I don't know how much longer we can hide out, or where Fuse could be in the Null Void. Where is his portal? I stand behind the dormitory with Odd and his gang, as well as Buttercup, and Aelita speaks. "We need to split up. We can get stuff done this way." Odd walks over to her. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Aelita looks at him. "Good question, dearest cousin of mine." She looks at all of us. "Odd, Ulrich, you two find Fuses portal, and find a way to destroy it. That's how he's getting here with his monsters. Pike, and I will go after fuse directly. Yumi and Buttercup, you cover the monsters that are already here. There shouldn't be that many left. Lyoko Warrior on three." I looked puzzled. "What's Lyoko?" Odd puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about that." Aelita spoke again. "1… 2… 3…" We all yelled in unison "LYOKO WARRIORS" We split up.

_Odd and I were team one. How did I not see that coming, after all we've been through? It's not that I don't like Odd. He's been like my brother since we met, but c'mon. He's lazy as hell. Uugh, oh well. Can't pick your friends. We searched the grounds for the Null Void portal, in hopes of destroying it, and trapping Fuse, and kill him finally. For Jérémie! We decided to take the search to the fields… We saw Fuse… Rat bastard… "Aelita, we've spotted Fuse 100 meters from the field entrance… Okay…" I ended the transmission, and successfully snuck past him. We started seeing more and more monsters as we get further and further north. We tried to stay in the shadows, and we say it… The Null Void portal. Odd loaded his gauntlets, and I drew my swords, then we charged in. We saw a conveyer belt that was sending out all the monsters. We destroyed it, but the portal was still open. "Ulrich, what're we gonna do…?" "I don't know, there's gotta be a schematic around here somewhere that'll show us what it looks like." We took the laboratory apart looking for a schematic that would show us what the portal generator looked like, and how to destroy it._

Aelita and I were group too, and Ulrich has already given us the location of the bastard. We saw him, and Aelita got furious, and prepared a plasma ball. I stopped her. "Calm down Aelita, we want him dead, but we have to be tactful." She calmed down and nodded, and I saw Mr. Uno run past us with a laser gun. "Eat Laser!" He shot at Fuse, but it only winged him. "Nigel Uno." He maniacally laughed and grabbed him. "The Kids Next Door has lost a good operative." He grabbed his legs and he just… He ripped him in half…! That inconsiderate bastard! "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I lunged at him, and slung my sword. He block, but at the cost of losing a hand. He yelled, and ran. Me and Aelita chased him. He dies TODAY!

_Buttercup and I were taking out as many monsters as we could, from Spawn to Ninja. The Hornets Xana sent us weren't doing too bad either. I gave Buttercup one of my fans, and surprisingly she was good at it. It's all in the wrist really. All the monsters were down to the last two Arachnids due West of the field entrance. We stood facing them. I threw mine left, and she threw hers right. Mine went through the one in front of her, hers in front of mine. They exploded, and the fans came back to us. We ran further into the field._

…"_I found a schematic!" I ran to Odd, and he handed it to me. It's small. About the size of a Cheez-it. "Okay Odd… Here's what we're going to do…" I searched around the portal, and saw a small chip on the wall. "You are gonna shoot two arrows at that chip when I give you the signal." I put the schematic over a Bunsen burner and watch it torch. "Ulrich…?" I looked towards him, and the portal, and I saw Fuse running towards it. I ran out of it. "Kill the portal! Before Fuse gets in! I'll hold him back!" He panicked, and he got closer. "HURRY!" He pushed me on the ground, and jumped for the portal. He shot the arrow… but not before he got in… The portal closed… Fuse might have him in a dungeon like last time… Oh no… It's all my fault… It should've been me…_

We ran up, and Ulrich was on the ground in tears… Aelita put her hand on his shoulder… "What's wrong…?" "Odd… He's stuck in there with Fuse… What if he doesn't come back…? It's all my fault… It should've been me…" A tear leaked down my cheek, and Yumi and Buttercup came up. Aelita told them and they went to comfort Ulrich. I stoop there solid, with a single tear drop rolling down my cheek. Not only did Fuse escape, not only did he kill Nigel Uno… but Odd might be stuck there again… What if he doesn't come back…? What if Fuse just says fuck it and kills him…

We sat in my room hours later… Aelita used her plasma balls and cleared through enough rubble to get us in. Strangely the inside was unscathed. William had a cast on his ankle, and he was in front of us in a wheelchair. Thank god Nurse Bubbles helped. Ulrich stopped crying, but he still looked shaken up. I as always was staring at the door, and mentally asking it questions. Why does Alysson love me…? Why did she wait 'till now, when I'm happily with another woman to tell me…? Is Odd okay? Did Fuse lock him away? Did he…kill him…? A magenta spark appeared, and it broke my trance. Another, larger one appeared, and then a portal from Earth appeared, and out came Odd. "Odd…" I mumbled, they all looked at him, and hugged him. I waited. I just don't do group hugs. I looked at his finger. "Hey Odd, is that an engagement ring?" Ulrich looked at the ring. "What happened?" They all release him, and he smiled. "I almost immediately escaped Fuse, and first place I went was France… I took out some of my reward money for all the good things I did that I got paid for, and I flew to Kay Jewelers on my Overboard. I bought the rings and proposed. We're getting married in a year." We had a little…fun, and I came back" I walked to him and shook his hand. "You're a good soldier Odd Della Robbia." I smiled, and he hugged me. "So are you Pike Aftershock." We all shared a moment… I'm gonna miss those…

A WEEK LATER.

It was the day of Mr. Uno's funeral. All of his fellow Kids Next Door agents were there, as well as Ben, Dexter, Odd, Buttercup and I. They put Mr. Uno in the dirt, and I cried a little. He was a good man, and didn't deserved the fate he got. We went to his memorial service, and then Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were to be deployed. William had to stay until his ankle was better. They waved to us, and the Lyoko Warriors were off. I still don't know what Lyoko is, but oh well, whatever floats there boat. When I got back to my room with Buttercup, we sat on my bed. "It's gonna be hard here… Just the three of us, me you and William…" She looked down at what I said, and she looked at me. "Four…" I looked at her… "What…?" She put my hand and her stomach, looked into my eyes and cried happy hears. "Four… I'm…pregnant…"

…


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Point

******The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Code Lyoko, Ben 10, Codename Kids Next Door, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Dexter's Laboratory, and Total Drama are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

**Also, the character Ares Neptunevenom comes from a similar fan fiction, Fusion Fall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom created by Commander Hammer. ****Please show him the same love and support you show me. Thank you.**

**~ODROverdrive**

Wow... It's been a while. Well, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Pike Druid Aftershock. I am currently 18 years old, and I attend the Fusion Fall Academy. It has been six months since my draft. A lot has happened. Let's see, I have a beautiful girlfriend, who is having my twins, I have new friends, the Lyoko Warriors (They still refuse to tell me what Lyoko is). And I have a pet. Ulrich gave him to me. It's a Blok. I named him Brock. He doesn't eat, but then again, he's a robot...block...thing. Odd and the other Lyoko Warriors left, except for William, but he is leaving soon. He only stayed because he sustained injuries in battle. Yumi came back to take over for Buttercup, as she is on maternal leave. She was asked how she got pregnant. She came up with the lie to say Odd did it, which should work, at least until the baby comes out with all purple hair, but that's a story in itself. Ben Tennyson took Nigel's place as the Weapon's Training teacher, and our school won the Spawn Slaughter thanks to me. Today is my last day of the semester, then they allow us to leave for the weekend, to see family and friends. The first place I'm going is to Alysson's house. I don't know if she hates me because of what happened that day, but I think we should be okay... Well, like I said, I am Pike Aftershock, and this is part two of my story.

CHAPTER: Breaking Point

I woke up at six thirty Friday morning, as I do every school day. Buttercup was in her room. She started staying there more because her sister's started watching her, and making sure she was okay. I stay over there now, but I wake up at like 3 AM to come back to my room, so that way, when her sisters come in, there is no trace of me. Well, other than "Odd's" babies. I got up from bed, and looked around. I still haven't gotten used to this room... I don't think I ever will... And when I get back from break, I'll be in another room... In another place... Far away from Buttercup and the twins... But I wont think about that... I went to my closet, and turned to a little dresser to the side. I opened the middle drawer, then grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Then I grabbed my rag, and towel off the rack opposite my dresser, then grabbed my show gel from a shelf up top. I could use a nice warm shower to clear my head...

It's been a half an hour. I'm sitting at the bottom of the showers, just letting the water run over my body. I wanted to get up, but I didn't have the power. I missed breakfast, and class starts in 10 minutes, but I don't think I can do it today. It's just too much... "Hey, you." I looked over, towards the voice. I saw a guy. Hey was about 5'11, so he was a little taller than me. He donned black hair. "You okay guy?" I wanted to lie, and say I was alright, but I don't think I could stomach it... "Yeah, I'll be fine..." He reached out his hand to help me up. I felt weak taking his help, but I don't think I could stand up on my own, at least not today... I looked at him. "Thank you for the help. I'm out of it today..." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I always help friends in need." I held out my hand. "I'm Pike Aftershock... I don't think I've seen you around campus." He shook my hand. "I'm out with my friends here, whenever I get the chance to, but at other times, I try to stay stealthy. You never know when someone would want to attack you. We learned that when Fuse attacked us that fateful day... I'm Ares. Ares Neptunevenom." We walked out of the shower room AFTER I put on my underwear, and he walked me to the door of my dorm. We shook hands, and he walked off. I went back into my room, and put on my clothes. Maybe Yumi will understand if I'm late...

"Pike, you're late." Yumi said to me as I walked through the gym doors. I had a feeling she'd do that. "I'm sorry Yumi... I was having a rough time..." "Come to my office and talk about it... We have an odd number of students today, so you would've ended up sparring with me anyway. We went to Buttercup's old office, and on the table was just a laptop, a few manilla folders, a picture of her and Ulrich holding hands, and a name plate that said 'Ms. Yumi Ishiyama'. I was happy for her. "So, what's been bothering you, Pike." I looked down. "A lot... We change rosters on Monday and I'll be at Providence HQ, far away from Buttercup...and the twins..." She hugged me. "Don't worry about that. She's in more than capable hands. Her sisters are keeping eyes on her, and since I'm her roommate, I'll be able to keep a closer eye on her." I smiled a little. "Thank you Yumi." "You're welcome sweetie." She had the tendency to call me sweetie. I felt like her little brother. "I'm going to visit Alysson this weekend... I'll be with her tonight and tomorrow morning, then Odd is taking me to sight see in France, and he told me that he has something important to show me." "We all have something to show you... You're the only one here we can trust, and we need someone else at the academy who can be on call for us whenever Fuse might attack again..." Now I'm starting to worry about what they plan on showing me...

I had class with Mr. Tennyson, and then, as usual, Ms. Utonium and Mr. Michaels. I ran back to my room and grabbed a book bag. I started to pack, and Buttercup came in. I looked back at her, and it looked like she had been crying... She ran to me and hugged me. "Baby, what's wrong...?" "Y...you're leaving... I don't know when I'll see you again, because when you get back, it's straight to Providence HQ..." She cried softly, and it was hard fighting the tears myself... "Babe, I'll see you before I go..." "But after that, you're gonna be there, all day everyday, till you graduate, and then you're going to get deployed..." I ran my fingers through her hair... "They're not going to immediately deploy me... They give you like a week..." "A week isn't enough... I can't lose the love of my life... The father of my children...like this... What if you die, Pike...?" I couldn't answer that... I mean, I don't know if I'll die or not... 40 students were killed before the classes were even switched... "I promise, that I will do my best to stay alive... for you and the twins..." She smiled. "You know... One is a boy, and the other is a girl... What are we going to name them...? I mean, I want your input before you leave..." I thought... "Anthea Aftershock and Jeremie Utonium..." She looked at me for a second. "Why those names?" "I sat with Aelita a lot, and she told me stories... Stories about her long lost mother Anthea... Or her dead boyfriend Jeremie, who saved her life multiple times... I thought it would be a kind gesture... Plus, I like the names anyway..." She smiled. "Okay, but why can't they both have your last name?" I countered with "Why can't the both have your last name." She laughed, and looked into my eyes with tears coming out of hers... "I love you Pike Aftershock..." "I love you too, Buttercup Utonium..." We kissed. "I think I should tell my sisters... About us...the truth..." I looked at her, and thought about it for a second. "I agree. It's for the best, but the question is when." She looked down, and it seemed as though she was thinking... "When you get back... Before you go to Providence..." I nodded, then I finished packing. She sat on my bed, and we talked, until I finished, then I called Brock. He came out of an electrical outlet outside of my room. I kissed Buttercup, then I walked to Brock. I sat upon him, and Buttercup came out and did the same. We road the Blok out of the dormitory. Students stared, but two were kind enough to hold open the double doors. That was nice of them.

Buttercup had left to go to her room as soon as we got outside. I hopped off of Brock, and he went inside my phone. It's odd that he can do that. He just turns into a strange black mist and goes into electric stuff. I think of it as cool. Well, I threw my bag over my shoulder, and waited for Dexter to walk up. He looked at me. "Hello Pike. Any place specific that you're going?" I gave him an address, and he put it into the Null Void projector. I was the first there, so I'm guessing that I get special treatment. I feel unique. He opened the portal, and I looked outside it, and I was staring at Alysson's front door... I hope it isn't awkward between us... Well, like Chris said... Full force... I slowly walked though the portal and it closed behind me. I hesitantly walk to the front door and I knocked slowly. The doorknob turned slowly, and the door opened. The face I saw was young, and innocent for an adolescent. That's how I knew it was Rebecca. She has those kind eyes, and those pinchable cheeks. "Pike!" She yelled, and she hugged me. "Hey little one, how have you been? Did you miss me?" "Duh!" She smiled and grabbed a lock of my hair, and started sucking her thumb. She had the tendency to do that. Everyone thought it was weird, but I found it down right adorable. She went inside, still holding my hair, giving me no choice, but to come in, so I followed behind her, She sat on the couch, and pulled me down with her. She laid her head on my shoulder, and kept sucking her thumb. Whenever I was around her, I was like a pillow, or a teddy bear. I looked at her. "Hey, where's Alysson?" She looked at me, and gave me a sad, worried look... "She's hanging out with one of her 'friends'..." I looked at her, and didn't kind of got what she meant, but didn't fully, so I let it go. I got up, and she looked up at me sadly. "Don't frown, little tike. I'm gonna find Alysson, and be right back." She looked down. "Be careful... You may not like what you find..." I nodded, and she looked back up at me angrily. "And stop calling me that, I'm 16!" I messed with her hair. "But you're 6 at heart." I laughed and left.

I rode through the city on Brock and everyone said "Hi." and "We missed you." It felt weird because half of those people I have never talked to. I guess people notice when people disappear. We were passing an abandoned bridge, and I looked over and saw something weird, so I motioned Brock to stop. Some girl was giving head under the bridge! The fuck?! Where's the common decency?! The respect for yourself, as well as others?! What if I wasn't the only one to pass by and notice that?! I motioned Brock to fire behind their feet, so they get startled, but it doesn't do any damage. He does, and the girl looks at me, and yells "What the he...?!" She stopped for some reason, and then she ran to me. She got closer and it...it was...ALYSSON! She started punching me in my chest and she yelled "You stupid, self centered bastard!" I started blocking, and then hoisted her up on my shoulder. "Let me go!" I made Brock make a U-Turn, and we went all the way back to her house.

"Have you lost your mind?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I said, pacing in front of the couch, that Alysson as well as Rebecca were sitting. "I told you, you may not like what you find." Becca said, smartly. "WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?! YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!" I looked at her, and glared. "YES I DO AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE! IT WAS THAT, OR RISK PUTTING MY FAMILY IN JAIL!"

"AND WHEN I TRIED TO STAY WITH YOU, YOU WOULDN'T LET ME!"

"IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS! AND YOUR FAMILY WOULD BE DEVASTATED!"

"I TOLD YOU I FUCKING LOVED YOU, AND YOUR ONLY RESPONSE WAS "Send her home Odd." WHAT THE FUCK?!" I looked down, and tears welled up in my eyes and I gritted my teeth... "...BECAUSE I FOUND SOMEONE, OKAY!?" She looked at me, and I thought I heard her heart shatter. She ran upstairs to her room crying... Rebecca looked to me, and then looked down... "She was crushed when she came home that day... She fell into a place of soul sucking depression... She even attempted suicide... After she fail, she was a different person... She hated the world. Looked to any guy she could get for attention...hoping one of them was as good as you... When they started leaving, her only resort was to fuck them... Not even that was enough. She became a straight up hoe... You need to go to her... At least talk to her..." I nodded and ran to her room...

I entered her room, and she was face into her pillow, and crying... "Alysson...? Can we please talk...?" "GET OUT!" She looked at me, teeth clenched, lip quivering, and tears gushing from her eye, rolling down her cheeks... I walked closer to her, and sat on the floor, back leaned against the side of her bed. I turned my head, and looked her in her eyes. She laughed a bit... "When I said get out, I meant leave... Not come closer..." We both weakly laughed together, and she laid on her back, horizontally across the bed, with her face next to mine. "So, you and this girl... Is it serious...?" I looked down. "Aly, she's pregnant... She's due in three months... She's having twins..." She turned her head, so I was looking at the back of her head... "Good for you both..." I started to tear up too, but I had to be strong for her... "Look at me Alysson..." She did as I told her, and I said "We have been best friends since potty training... I love and care about you, and I know any guy would be lucky to have you. You're perfect, and a princess. Don't settle for any less than you deserve." She put her left hand under my chin, gently gripped it and kissed me. I was in shock... She pulled away, and looked at me. "Well, I deserve you, and I wont settle for anyone else... I won't give up until I have you..." I panicked and ran out. As I got to the door, Becca stopped me. "Wait, Pike." I looked back at her. "There's something I've wanted to do for a while, and since you're leaving early, and I might NEVER see you again..." She walked up, grabbed my face and kissed me. "...Come home safe dude..." I ran out. This is some BULLSHIT! Why does everyone all of a sudden like me!?

I called Odd, and told him to come and get me early. I needed to clear my head, because me day is a little too crazy for my taste. While I waited, I went to go see my parents. I talked to them for a good 20 minutes, then I went outside and waited for Odd .Odd came through a portal, and he looked at me. "I was in the middle of spending time with my fiancee man!" "Odd, I called you a half an hour ago." It would have been appropriate to complain about that if you didn't still come this late." He looked at me in worry. "I had to call the others..." He opened the portal, and quickly pulled me in. I was in a strange room. It was a computer monitor type thing hanging from the ceiling, and a chair in front of it. There was a dome sitting next to it, and in front of it all, was William (still in a boot), Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. "What's going on guys?" Aelita looked at Yumi. "You remember what I told you to do, right?" "As long as you guide me through while you're inside, I'm good." They all looked at me, and Odd put his hand on my shoulder. "Pike Aftershock, you are a strong warrior... And with only Yumi there, we need someone who will be able to operate this thing, and keep it a secret..." I looked at him. "What is this thing?" Aelita grabbed me. "We'll explain on the way, let's go" I was confused...

_Aelita took Pike and Odd into the elevator, and it closed. I looked at Ulrich and William. "I can't believe she wants me to virtualize them... Last time I did a virtualization, Jeremie ended up in virtual limbo..." Ulrich walked to me. "Hey..." He put his hands on my hips, and I felt at peace. "You'll do great." We heard Aelita from downstairs. "We're in the scanners!" I quickly ran to the interface, sat in Jeremie's chair, and put on Jeremie's headset. I followed the instructions that Aelita told me prior, as far as opening the program, and starting it up... "Okay... Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Pike... Transfer Aelita, Transfer Pike... Virtualization..." I laid my head back on the chair, and prayed for the very best..._

"We're in!" Aelita said, but I don't know who she was talking to. She wasn't looking at me or Odd... "Thank god! I was so worried..." a voice that sounded like Yumi's voiced out of nowhere. "What the hell?!" I looked at myself, and I was wearing all black, with blood red boots. I donned fingerless gloves. I think I'm dreaming... Aelita looked at me. "Sit, we need to talk..." I did as told, and she and Odd sat. I looked around and the walls were dome shaped, and a darkish blue. I looked down, and the symbol that was on Brock was on the floor, big and in white, on and all blue floor. "Pike, this is Lyoko... It's a virtual world holding a sociopathic computer virus known as Xana. Xana has agreed to help us with the war against Fuse, it we ever needed his monsters to help. That Blok that Ulrich gave you is one of those monsters..." Odd spoke. "We brought you here, because we know you're a good warrior, and that we can trust you not to betray us..." I nodded, and looked down. "I thank you both for this honor..." They stood, so I stood with them. Then they ran down a corridor, so I followed close behind.

Soon after, we were in an open corridor, with a touch interface at the end of it, and standing in front of it was a middle aged me. Aelita pointed to him. "That's Xana." She nudged me toward him, and I reluctantly walked to him... "Hello, new Lyoko Warrior. I am Xana, and I live here in this virtual world. It has come to my understanding that you are taking care of one of my many monsters." I nodded. "Thank you. And now down to business. They say that you're here to gain access to my monsters for your school, so that way, if Fuse attacks, catastrophe can be averted." I nodded one more. "Well, now that I know who you are, and what you look like, I know who to look out for." I nodded again, and I ran back to Aelita and Odd. That Xana guy creeped me out. Aelita shouted "Yumi, bring us in." The virtual world melted away, and them I was looking the inside of a metal tube filled with light... This is crazy...

I stayed with the warriors for the rest of the weekend. Odd took me sight seeing around Paris. It was so beautiful, and it made me forget about all of my worries, I appreciated the little things. It felt so good. Then I had to go home. Yumi and I were escorted there by Ulrich. Ulrich and Yumi kissed, and then he left the portal. I hugged Yumi. "Thank you... for everything." "You're welcome Pike." She went to the Staff quarters, and I went to my room. When I got to my room, I saw Nina waiting patiently for me. I looked at her. She never came to my room. We don't even hang out, besides at lunch. I walked up to her, and she looked at me. She smiled and she hugged me. "Hey Pike. I have got to tell you about my weekend."

Me and Nina sat on my bed laughing. "So you're brother really chased a squirrel till he caught it?" I asked her, still laughing. "Yeah. He chased the damn thing for like four hours, and when he finally caught it, he didn't even want it anymore. He let it go." We laughed, and we laughed. Then she looked at me, and she slowly got a serious look. "Pike, may I ask you for some advice?" I nodded. "There's this guy at the academy that I like. I've wanted to date him for quite some time, but I was never able to find out if her likes me. What do you think I should do?" I looked at her, as if I were giving Alysson advice, because I had answered almost the same question dozens of times. "Go with your impulses." She smiled. "I'm glad you said that." She quickly kissed me, and I froze. WHY?!


	12. Chapter 12: The Roommate Situation

******The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Code Lyoko, Adventure Time with Finn & Jake and Generator Rex are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

******Also, the character Ares Neptunevenom comes from a similar fan fiction, Fusion Fall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom created by Commander Hammer. As does Xylo Zerosoul, who is an independently owned character in partnership with the project. Please show him the same love and support you show me. Thank you.**

******~Ghost Plasmore (ODROverdrive)**

I can't believe this crap... All this when I'm finally happy. Now, everyone likes me. Alysson likes me, Rebecca likes me, Nina likes me. All this culminating together, when I'm going to be a parent soon. I don't know how I'm gonna tell this to Buttercup. How would I even word it. "I'm sorry baby, but I just got barraged with kisses." She would probably immediately kick me in the grapes and dump me on the spot. I couldn't afford to lose her, especially now, with Anthea and Jeremie... I think this time, I have to keep is it a secret. I won't see Alysson and Rebecca for a while, so them I dont have to worry about. Nina, I don't really think of her as an issue. She has a life, and will probably spend little to no time with me, especially in Providence, with a huge open field. Oh yeah, and with Providence being on Earth, even if in a desert, I have some cell phone service. I still can't talk to Buttercup, but I can talk to Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and William. I might even talk to Alysson from time to time, to let her know that we're still friends, but keep a distance in hopes that she gets over me... I leave for Providence in an hour and a half, so I'd better finish packing the last of my things. I got a lot of new things from sightseeing with Odd, but luckily, I also got new luggage out of Aelita. She is such a kind hearted soul. She's become like a mother to me. But I digress... Three more months...and I'll be off to war, and I don't know if I will ever be getting back... But I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there...

CHAPTER: The Roommate Situation

I held Buttercup's hand as I sat on her bed. She called over Blossom and Bubbles, so that way we could all talk about the whole...twins situation. She didn't like lying to them, and they were going to find out with everyone else eventually, so might as well tell them now. Hopefully they don't try to kill me. The doorknob turned and my heart started pounding, as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. The door cracked open and my heart dropped to my stomach. I thought I was gonna pass out. Is this what dying feels like. I don't like it... Blossom and Bubbles walked in. Bubbles had her usual smile one. Blossom, a pessimistic look, thinking of all the bad that could happen in the situation, before even knowing the situation. "What'd you do now Buttercup?" Blossom asked, with sort of a scowl, but with still a look of genuine concern. Bubbles' face kind of dropped, and she looked like she was extremely worried about something wrong happening... "I... uh... see... uum..." Buttercup was stumbling over every word... I see how hard this was to her. I turned her face to me, and looked her in her eyes... "Let me..." She nodded, and I stood before her sisters, ready to face whatever wrath they bestow upon me... "Me and Buttercup have been in a secret relationship for 6 months now..." They gasped... Kind of cliché, but I'll go with it... "The twins aren't even Odd's... They're mine..." They gasped once more, and I closed my eyes for whatever they decide to dish out. I felt two thin arms wrap around my torso. I looked down, and saw that Bubbles was hugging me. I should've known the happy one wasn't going to hurt me. "Welcome to the family!" She cried happy tears, and I felt wanted. I'm still not used to that feeling... She pulled away, and I looked to Blossom, as she stepped to me. She looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers... She kneed me in the balls, and I fell to the ground. She leaned over. "That's for impregnating my sister. Welcome to the family, dipshit." They left, and Buttercup helped me up, and gave me an ice pack out of her mini-fridge. "You took that like a trooper..." I nodded, and she kissed me. The pain slowly slipped away, as we continued to kiss. We hugged one last time, and then I left. I have to be at the warp portal in like 20 minutes.

I waited at the portal, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back. It was Ares. "Hey man." "Hey Pike." I stood and shook his hand. Then, in the distance, I saw Nina run towards us. Crap... I forgot all about her... It's not like she's a teacher here, who has a substantial vacation till graduation, and can do as they please in the Null Void. She's not on Earth, confined to a school building. No, she was a student at the Fusion Fall Academy, and she was going to be at Providence, with me. Well, bright side, we wont have to share a room, because we are of the same gender. She hugged me, and she went in to kiss me, but I turned my head so that she kissed my cheek. She looked down a little, but then she looked toward the warp portal, and students started stepping on it and being transferred to Providence. The line moved by slowly. Ares, Nina and I walked slowly towards the warp portal. First Nina stepped on. Then Ares. Then Me, and I was finally at Providence HQ. The terrain was beautiful to be in a remote desert in America. How did they get all this grass here... This is amazing. I can't believe it... All of the remaining students from East as well as West have made it do the dormitory. It was eight floors above ground and three below. I looked at it in complete and total awe. We met up with a guy, that looked oddly...I don't even know how to describe him. At least he was matching. He donned blue shorts with a blue shirt, black shoes, and a white hat that went down his neck with two bumps atop it. This guy looked like he was off his rocker. "Hey dudes, I'm Finn. I'm your new dorm advisor." Shiiiiiit... I don't want this guy as a dorm advisor... "I work more specifically with N-Z. Rex Salazar does A-M." Hooray! "Now, I have to give you all your schedules and room keys." I was one of the first names called. I had room... 204. My luck. The exact same room number from back at the academy.

I walked to my room, and I laid upon my bed. There was another bed, so it seems as though I will be forced to have a roommate. I hope it isn't anyone that looks like that Finn character... The doorknob turned. It was Nina... How did she get my room number? "Aww, Pike, you couldn't resist me, so you came to my room." She smiled, and I looked at her in shock. "Your room? No, this is my room." "Well, then we must be roommates." I froze... I can't believe this shit... Me and Nina are roommates... I don't know how I'm gonna handle this. What if she tries to do some things... What if Buttercup finds out. This is a mistake. I have to take this up with our DA.

"Wait, what?!" "It wasn't a mistake." Rex said to me. "Because of the deaths in your academy, their was an Odd number of girls and boys. In stead of rooming you both alone, you proved to be an upstanding student, housing Della Robbia and his gang, so we trusted you with Nina." I looked down, nodded, and left the room defeated... All I could think of is what Buttercup would say if she found out if I were rooming with a girl that liked me. I need advice... I know just who to call in a situation like this. The smartest girl I know, who would be willing to help me with anything.

"Pikey!" She calls me that from time to time. "Hey Aelita. I miss you, and the others. Tell them I said hi."

"Will do. How are you."

"Stressed..."

"What's wrong kiddo...? Talk to Aunt Aelita..."

"Well, this girl... Nina Jeweliron... She really likes me, and I was forced to room with her."

"They co-ed at Providence?"

"With all the casualties in the Fuse attack, instead of rooming us alone, they put us together..."

"Just be friendly. Try to be nice, but don't lead her on. Just tell her that you're not interested in her in the romantic way, but you want to have a strong friendship."

"You sure, Aelita?"

"Positive."

"I trust your judgement..."

"Say hi to Brock for me, okay."

"I will."

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Princess." I hung up, and sighed. There is no way out of this... Looks like I have to take this like a man...

I walked to our room, and first thing I saw when I entered the room was Nina...in her underwear... Not a sight I wanted to see. I covered my eyes. "I guess I caught you while you were changing..." She giggled. "Nope. I just thought I'd...'get comfortable'. Don't you like it?" I didn't respond, but I did uncover my eyes and look at her. "Nina, we should talk, because I don't want to give you the wrong idea..." We both sat on the bed, and she looked into my eyes. "Nina, I don't see you in a romantic way. All I'm looking for is a strong friendship." She kissed my neck, and I jolt of pleasure went through my body... "Nina, that's not what friends do..." She continues to kiss, and gently bite my neck... I thought I'd lose it... "Stop Nina!" I pushed her away, and she looked at me with the eye of lust. Oh shit... "Um, I'm going to go for a walk..." I stood, but she pushed me back down... She mounted me and went back at my neck... I tried to push her off, but...it felt too good. "Nina... Stop... G...get off..." She wouldn't listen... The next thing I heard was the unzipping of my pants. I pushed her off, and she looked at me as if she wanted to cry... I ran out...

I walked over to the N-Z section of the building, looking for Ares' room. I was going to crash there for the night, because if I stayed in my room, I don't know how long I'd be able to hold out. Ares' let me in. I talked to him and his roommate Xylo for a few hours, then I fell asleep... I dreamt a horrible dream. Buttercup left me... She took the twins and I never saw her again... I committed suicide, and that's when I woke up sweating... I thought to myself...no... I refuse to keel over because of Nina. I'm going back to MY room, going into MY bed, and I am going to have a good nights sleep, and not be pestered by Nina.

I walked into my room, and I looked at Nina. She was asleep, still half naked. I climbed into my bed, got under the covers, wrote a short entry in my journal and went to sleep. I woke up, and once again, she was on top of me, kissing my neck. It was 5 AM. "Nina, get the hell off me!" I shouted. She whispered softly in my ear. "Just pretend I'm Buttercup. And If it's good, I might keep your little secrets." I was shocked, and defeated... "H...how...?" "Never leave your journal out in the open." I laid there submissively...praying god have mercy on my weak, pathetic soul...


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

******The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Code Lyoko, Ben 10, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Amazing World of Gumball and Pokemon are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

******Also, the character Ares Neptunevenom comes from a similar fan fiction, Fusion Fall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom created by Commander Hammer. As does Xylo Zerosoul, who is an independently owned character in partnership with the project. Please show him the same love and support you show me. Thank you.**

******~Ghost Plasmore (ODROverdrive)**

A tear soaked pillow... Another woman in my bed... It's been years since I had a good cry... I mean, I cried at my draft, but that was like 30 seconds... This was a good, long cry that got all the pain, the hurt, the anger out of my system... At this point, I needed one... Buttercup is gonna hate me when I tell her this... I can't let this happen... I need to go back to the Null Void... Let's see, it's 3 AM... It's 9 in France... Maybe Odd will be able to help me... I have to call him... Buttercup has to know...

CHAPTER 13: Confessions

"C'mon, pick up Odd... Pick up..." I said, pacing the floor in my room, with my phone to my face. "Hello...? Pike...?"

"Yes! Odd, you're awake!"

"You woke me from an amazing dream. I climbed through the window of this...fly ass crib...with a see through refrigerator...and it was full of sandwiches..."

"Odd, I need you to take me to the Null Void, right now!"

"Why...?"

"I'll explain later, just please..."

"Fine..." He hung up, and shortly after, the portal opened and he pulled me inside. I was in a living room and he was in his armor. "Uuh, Odd, I asked to go to the Null Void. Where are we here?" "We are in the base of the Lyoko Warrior. This is where we stay during the war. I hope you didn't think I was just going to take you to the Null Void without you explaining to me why?" I looked around...this place is amazing. The had two white leather couches that made an 'L' shape. We were sitting at the base behind an aquarium style fish tank, and there was a flat screen TV at the ascender. "This place is amazing... How'd you get this...?" He glared at me. "Focus boy!" "Oh yeah, the Null Void... I am being black mailed..."

"By who?"

"Nina Jeweliron... She read my journal and she knows about Buttercup... She wants sex for silence..."

"And you want to tell Buttercup...? Do you know what she'll do to that girl, maybe even you?"

"I have a feeling, but this is one thing I can't just keep from her. I'm gonna tell her we need to make it public, or she'll just blab if I don't sleep with her..."

"Okay, I'll take you to the Null Void. I hope you know what you're doing." He opens the portal. "I hope so to..." I jump in and run to the staff dormitory.

Let's see... I have to find Buttercup and Yumi's room... If memory serves me right... I go to the room I think it is, and I knock a few times. No answer. I know a few more times, and the door slowly opens... It's Yumi... "Pike... What are you doing here...? Aren't you supposed to be in Providence...?" Her voice was incredibly sleep drugged, and she was in her underwear. "I just need to speak to Buttercup about an issue that came up, but we have to speak in Private..." "Okay, I'll be in the shower... I should start getting ready for my day with Ulrich anyway." She went into her drawer to grab a fresh pair of underwear, before heading to the shower. I woke Buttercup, and she opened her eyes slightly and turned to see my face, and when she saw my, she got wide eyed and hugged me. "Aftershock!" She kissed me, and the guilt set in... "Hey baby..." She looked into my eyes, and she felt that there was something wrong. "Pike, what's wrong...?" She called me Pike... She only calls me that when something is amiss... "We should talk..." She sat up and looked at me as if she was expecting the worst... A tear came to her eye... "About what my love..." I looked down... "We've been found out by another student... Her name is Nina Jeweliron... She looked through my journal and saw everything I wrote about you... She said...if I don't sleep with her...she'll tell everyone..." She teared a little more... "D...did you...?" "Yes... I tried to fight is, but as soon as she told me she knew about us, and would start talking if I didn't comply...I gave in... I didn't want to jeopardize you or your job..." Her sad eyes turn to full rage, and I thought I was going to die. "THAT BITCH!" That surprised me a little... "Buttercup, calm down..."

"I will not calm down! She's moving in on my man! No, this wont happen! Fuck that!"

"Buttercup, we can solve this without violence..."

"How?!"

"Go public..." She looked at me, and she went back to eyes of sadness and now worry... "What...?" "The only thing she has on us is the fear we have of going public... If we beat her to the punch, the grip she has over us will disappear..." She looked down... "You're right... We'll tell Dexter to gather all the staff, and I'll tell them..." I nod and we kissed. I'm scared, but what's the worst that could happen...

"Guys, I have something to say..." Buttercup said looking at all the staff, excluding Blossom, Bubble and Yumi, who were all by her side. "For six months, I have been living a lie, and it's time to come clean... I have been having a...relationship with a student... Although he is 18, it is...still wrong... I am ashamed, but...love is love... We're even making a family... Meaning that yes, these are NOT Odd's babies... That was a lie to cover our asses..." I came out and held her hand... "It was my idea... Don't punish her for my actions... Whatever punishment you have, I'll take head on..." They all look at us, and they clap. What the hell... Ben steps forth. "We respect your honesty and bravery, Pike, Buttercup. And I think you two are an adorable couple." Then Bloo speaks "And what can anyone do. None of us are licensed teachers, so she can't get fired." They laughed, and Buttercup and I gave each other the What the fuck face, before we looked into the crowd, and Buttercup said "Wait a second... We could've just told you?" Well duh! Why should we care?!" Gumball shouted. They kept laughing and she just walked back into her room, a little mad. Then the others went back into their rooms and I just stood there in the middle of the hallway, with the "What the fuck?" face...

Me and Buttercup sat on her bed with her in my arms. It was only 7, and my classes don't start till 8, so I'd probably leave at about 7:15. Dexter walked in, and handed Buttercup a slip of paper. "You're being transferred to Providence." She looked at me then him. "What...? Why...?" "Because, I feel this is a stage where you need to be with the father of your children at all times. I expect you and all of your things to be out within the week." He grinned, and Buttercup hugged him. "Thank you Dexter." I smiled and got ready to leave, and Dexter sent me back.

I was walking down the hall to my room, and I ran into Nina. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Where were you this morning? I needed you. I though I was going to have to...say a few words." She kissed me and I pushed her back. "Save the shit. I already told. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." I walked to me room, leaving her there. I got my underwear, and prepared for a nice, long shower. I have no worries. I'm actually happy. I have a gorgeous older woman, and now everyone can know about it. People will look at me like I'm a god. Yeah, I'm a boss. Today's shower felt...freeing... Like there were no more weights on my shoulders. I can't believe this... I am so happy.

Classes in Providence weren't like classes in the Academy. These classes were strictly training bases. We went out, had to kill at least thirty of Fuse's monsters, and then we got to do as we pleases for the rest of the day. Some people took all day to kill 30, and got to their rooms after curfew, but I killed 30 in a good 15 minutes, giving me the rest of the day to relax. I observed the others as they fought. Rock killed three. Ares and Xylo were tied at 12 (They turned it into a little competition), Nina was at 11. She could do better, but she was overkilling in anger. She didn't like to lose. It was funny. I summoned Brock, and I rode him around the providence base. I saw a staff member with a strange yellow mouse that had a lightning bolt shaped tail. It was also quite big for a mouse. Clocking in a...what looks like a foot tall... He was drinking a bottle of ketchup, sitting in front of some guy. He had light brown eyes, and wore a red and white snapback with a blue symbol. He donned a white, short sleeved jacket with blue on the sleeves and upper torso that was black trimmed, with a gold zipper. He wore black pants, and red sneakers with a black trim, and fingerless gloves that were black with a red trim. I approached him. "Hello there sir, I'm Pike Aftershock." I reached out my hand to his, and he spoke to me with a relatively cheery voice. "Hey kid, I'm Ash Ketchum and this," pointing to the yellow mouse "is Pikachu." Pikachu. Strange name for a pet. "What made you name your pet Pikachu?" "Well, he is a Pikachu, I never felt like naming him, so I stuck with Pikachu." I looked confused. "Wait, so what's a Pikachu." She gave me a big smile.

He told me a long story of how Pikachu was part of a strange animal species known as Pokemon, that are indigenous to Japan. They divide into hundreds of sub species. He has a Pikachu. "Wait, so how do you get these Pokemon...?" "Well, did you finish your 30 kills for the day?" I nodded. "Well, I'll take you to the region of Kanto. They have the best Pokemon. I'll buy you a few Pokeballs, and you can catch them with those. I think I can even take you to Professor Oak and get you a starter." I smiled warmly, and he pulled out a small device that looked like a gun, that opened a Null Void portal. We all stepped in.

We visited this Professor Oak character. He was a kind, older gentleman, and he said I could have one of the three starters. Oddly, he was willing to get up at this hour. It was really late in Japan. I guess, because I was with Ash. I chose the blue turtle Pokemon. I think it was called a Squirtle. Either way, I think it was a cool looking Pokemon. I asked him to take me to where I could get a Pikachu. He took me to a perfect spot. I was ecstatic. I found and captured one. Then I found another one. He told me it was called an Eevee. It was so adorable, I had to have it. I caught it, and Ash took me back to the academy. By then it was noon, so I had a chance to eat, and go back to my room, till dinner.

I ended the day perfectly. Nina apologized for her unladylike behavior, Buttercup is coming, the world can now know about our relationship, and now, I have three Pokemon. I was happy. Over the next few days, I trained my Pokemon to be lean, mean, Fuse fighting machines. They were on my training regiment, and they had to take out at least 30 of Fuses monsters a day. They did it with no problem. And then I would walk them around the base. Everyone loved them. Especially Ares and Nina. Sometimes Ares and Pikachu would play tag, and Eevee would just nap in Nina's lap. I think I found a way to make Nina happy without having to sleep with her, and we can still stay friends. I talked to Ash, and he delivered her a Vulpix. It was a small fox Pokemon. I think they were cute together. Everyone wins. I know what you guys are thinking. Why would I be so nice to Nina, after what she did. Well, me, I don't have many friends, so I do cherish the ones I have. And besides, why hog all the happiness.

I walked back to my room, and I let out Brock, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Eevee. They all seemed to like each other, and they sat around and played. It was so cute. Then, my phone rang. It was Odd. "Hey Odd, what's up?"

"Dude, Aelita's in the hospital..."

"What why?!"

"She tried to kill herself..."


	14. Chapter 14: Aelita's New Friend

******The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, Code Lyoko, Pokémon, Generator Rex, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, and The Powerpuff Girls are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

******Also, the character Ares Neptunevenom comes from a similar fan fiction, Fusion Fall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom created by Commander Hammer. As does Xylo Zerosoul, who is an independently owned character in partnership with the project. Please show him the same love and support you show me. Thank you.**

**********Nina isn't mine either lol**

******~Ghost Plasmore (ODROverdrive)**

Oh god… What happened…? Why would she do this…? I…oh god… I have to get to the hospital, but I have no way to get there, and no one to watch Brock, Squirtle, Pikachu and Eevee… I have an idea, I'll leave them with Ares and Xylo, and then, I'll get Ash to take me to France. Okay, I have to find out what Ash does here… Maybe Rex will know.

CHAPTER 14: Aélita's New Friend

"Okay Ares, Pikachu likes ketchup, so grab a couple packets from the cafeteria, you'll be good. Brock is a little hostile at first, so be gentle, and if he shoots at you, dodge it. Squirtle is easily startled; so don't sneak up on him. And Eevee likes to be rubbed behind the left ear. The LEFT. Don't touch the right one, she'll bite." I was talking to Ares. I am very concerned for my pets. "Here are their PokéBalls, and Brock can go into anything electronic." I summon Brock from my phone, and look at Ares. "Take care of my babies…" "I will, stop worrying. I will take care of your precious pets." I smiled and ran off.

I was looking for Rex, but couldn't find him. I did found someone though, who would be just as knowledgeable, even if he looks like a complete twit… Finn… "Hello Finn." "Hey dude. What's up?" I worded it in my head. "I need to get to Ash Ketchum's office… I don't really know what he does here, so that's kind of hard…" He thinks for a second. "He's the guidance counselor. His room is on the first floor. 105 I think…" I nodded and ran to the stair well.

I got to Ash's office, and I slowly opened the door. Him and Pikachu were playing cards, and I thought it was cute…until Pikachu won… You have no clue how hard it was to hold back my laughter at the expense of the situation, but c'mon. How do you get beat in cards by a Pokémon? I walked in slowly, and he looked at me. "Hey Pike, how's it going?" I looked down. "Not good… I need to leave campus…"

"Why?"

"I have to go visit a friend in the hospital… She attempted suicide…"

"Where does she live...?"

"France…"

"I'll escort you. While you're there, I can visit an old friend of mine, who moved to France" I nodded, and Ash and I walked behind the dormitory. I don't know why, but behind the dorms were always where I had to go, to go AWOL. It was weird, but I don't really care. I have to get to Aélita, and fast…

_I'm hungry… Where's the ketchup when you need it… Anyway, Pike left us in the custody of some guy names Ares… I don't trust him worth shit, but Pike does, so I don't think I have a choice. I looked over at Eevee and Squirtle, and then I looked at Brock. We were sitting on the floor of Ares' room, waiting for him to come back with something we could all eat. Brock doesn't eat anything. I don't even think he has a mouth. Does he have a mouth? I don't think so. Squirtle would be good with the average Pokémon food, which is really souped up dog food. Eevee likes steak. My...gimme a bottle of ketchup and I'll be right as rain. He came in. "I got food. Bacon bits for Squirtle." I guess he was trying to fatten him. "Steak for Eevee." How many asses did he have to kiss for that piece of meat right there. "And for Pikachu, a fresh bottle of Heinz." "Pika Pi!" I shouted for joy as he handed me the fresh bottle of ketchup that he opened before my eyes. I was at peace._

I ran in the hospital room, and I saw William, Odd, Mrs. Della Robbia (She wanted me to just call her Sam, but it didn't feel right) and of course Ulrich. Ash was not too far behind me. William shook my hand. Odd and Ulrich hugged me. Ash introduced himself, and they all shook his hand.

I sat at Aélita's bedside, and she looked into my eyes, and I looked back. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled. "That's the first time she's smiled in a long time..." Odd said. "I have a way with people in need. I don't see why I don't have that many friends." I responded. I then looked at Aélita. "What got into you...?" She looked down in shame. "I don't know... I was cutting hot dogs for my spaghetti...like how Jérémie would make it... Next think I know, I'm being dragged to the hospital and losing blood fast..." I could tell she missed Jérémie, and she still wasn't taking his death too well, but that is expected from someone in the coping process. Although, it is nearing three years... "Pikey... Promise me something..." I looked to Aélita, and she had a tear in her left eye. "Don't die on Buttercup... No one deserves to got through this agony..." I didn't know what to say... I mean, I could die on the first day... I just smiled and nodded, and she gave me a glare, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Promise...!" "I promise Aélita... I'll do everything in my power not to die..." I looked at everybody. "...on any of you..." We all had a group hug and Yumi ran in. "Guys, what'd I miss?" Ash looked back at her in shock. "Yumi Ishiyama?" She looked at him with just as much shock. "Ash Ketchum?!" They hugged and we all looked at each other in shock. I didn't know they knew each oth...wait... The Japanese friend that moved to France, it was Yumi! "Oh my god Ash, I haven't seen you in forever! It's been to long!" I looked at Ulrich, and he had that jealous face on. It was priceless, like I just couldn't help but chuckle a little, but I tried to keep it on the low, so it was more or less unnoticed. He took her hand. "Yumi, I've missed you." She smiled at him. "I've missed you two babe, and I will talk to you in a minute. Me and Ash have catching up to do." She kissed his cheek and walked out. Damn.

_I stayed more to Eevee than Brock, Squirtle, or Ares. Eevee gets me. We talked for a while and all she did was giggle. I think she liked me. I laughed a tad bit. I looked over at Squirtle and Brock. Squirtle was using Brock as a mechanical bull. It was quite funny. Ares and his friend Xylo were laughing. I took Eevee's paw in one paw, then I used my free paw to pull my ketchup into my body. We sat on the bed and watch. Squirle lasted a good 5 minutes before he got bucked off. We all laughed, then Eevee looked at me. I had a feeling she wanted me to get on that thing. I kind of wanted to. I let her watch me ketchup, as I wounted the mechanical box. I threw my paw in the air. "PIKACHU!" I shouted._

Ash, Pikachu and I got back to Providence at around 8 pm. The guys took us out to eat, then we went back to Kanto, and Ash caught Aélita a Charmander. Something to keep her company. We then escorted Yumi back to the Null Void. Ash and Pikachu left and I went to get my Pokémon, as well as Brock. I opened the door slowly. Ares was petting Eevee, Pikachu was sitting on Brock and Squirtle was laying down with Xylo, watching TV. Ares looked me, and I looked back. "The weren't too much trouble, were they?" "None at all." He smiled at me, and I put Brock back into my phone. Squirtle walked up and pressed the button on his PokéBall, returning himself. I'm guessing he was pooped. Eevee and Pikachu wanted to walk, so I didn't stop them.

Ares walked me towards my room, when I saw a woman with black hair, and a green dress. It was Buttercup! She put down her luggae, then she ran up and hugged me. "Pichael Druid Aftershock, I missed you so much!" Ares just laughed. "Pichael?" I glared at him. "Yes, if you must know, like Mike, Pike is short for Pichael..." She looked down at Eevee and Pikachu. "And who are these adorable little guys right here!" I smiled. "Those are called Pokémon. The brown one is an Eevee, and the yellow one is a Pikachu." She smiled at me, and then to them. "I will call the yellow one Bolt, because of the lightning tail, and I will call the brown one...Cupcake." I'm guessing she's likes them. She looked over at Ares. "Hello, I'm...Ms. Utonium... I used to work at the Academy, but I'm on...maternal leave." She held out her hand, and he took it and kissed it. "I am Ares. Ares Neptunevenom, and I must say you are a very lovely woman." She blushed. "Th...thank you..." He flirted with her a little, and it was starting to piss me off, and she was just giggling, and blushing. I looked at Bolt and whispered. "Thundershock attack." He nodded, and then he walked to Ares and put his hand on his thigh. "Pikaaaa...CHUUUUUUUU!" His whole body was surrounded by an electric aura, and I couldn't help but laugh. When the attack was over, he had a goofy smile on. "Doe's anyone else smell bacon?" He passed out and Buttercup laughed. "That was unnessecary." I took her hand. "It was more then neccesary. No one flirts with my woman." We kissed, grabbed her bags, and walked off, Pikachu and Eevee not to far behind.


	15. Chapter 15: Vulpix Steps In

******The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokémon, and Code Lyoko are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

******Also, the character Ares Neptunevenom comes from a similar fan fiction, Fusion Fall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom created by Commander Hammer. As does Xylo Zerosoul, who is an independently owned character in partnership with the project. Please show him the same love and support you show me. Thank you.**

**********Nina isn't mine either lol**

******~Ghost Plasmore (ODROverdrive)**

I lay in bed with Buttercup in my arms, as she softly and cutely snores. I look over towards the wall, and see Bolt (my Pikachu), Cupcake (my Eevee), and my Squirtle, who Buttercup simply named Squirt. I loved my Pokémon. Brock was just relaxing in my phone. Nina's Vulpix was laying down next to Squirt. And then I looked over at Nina... She looked sullen, and alone... I kind of felt sorry for her... I mean, she really liked me. She had a fucked up way of showing it, but she was still my friend... I cared about her. I think I should set her up. There are many eligible bachelors at the Academy. Maybe Ares. Ares is a fun dude. They'd look like a cute couple. Maybe, just maybe this could work out. Yeah, I think it could. Look out Ares Neptunevenom and Nina Jeweliron. Love Dr. Pike Aftershock is in the building.

CHAPTER 15: Vulpix Steps In

I woke up in the morning, and looked at my girlfriend. I have been at Providence for about a month, and she only has 2 months left in her pregnancy, before she has the twins. We already have the names Anthea and Jérémie. Or Jérémie and Anthea... I don't know, which ever one is born first. Wait, this isn't about me and Buttercup. It's about Nina and Ares. I kissed Buttercup's cheek, then I got dressed and walked over to Nina. I shook her. She was dreaming, and I think she was talking in her dream. "Oh Pike... You're so silly... Buttercup is right there... Ooh, watch my neck..." I was disturbed. I shook her awake, and she looked at me. "Oh hey Pike. Didn't expect to see you here." "Nina, we've been sharing a room for a month." She got that kind of awkward face. "Uum, what seems to be the problem?" I thought about how I was going to word what I was going to say. "Nina, we have to talk about you getting out there and having a love life..." "I thought you'd never ask!" She tried to kiss me, but I gave her the swerve hand. "No Nina, none of that. Pregnant girlfriend right behind me. I meant other guys." She looked down like she kind of lost what little hope she had. "Well, I don't really like any guys around here, besides you..." I put my arm around her. "I'm not the only fish in the sea. There's an entire smorgasbord of eligible bachelors, just waiting for a beautiful young lady such as yourself." She looked me in my eyes. "But what if I only want you." "Then you're shit out of luck, sorry." She looked down. "Then I'll stay single..." She laid back down and curled into a little ball. I stood up. This is going to be harder than I thought...

I walked to Ares' room at around noon. Him and Xylo were playing spades. I never knew how to play the game myself, but it's funny to watch people lose. They were playing for Taros. They're only really good in the school store, unless you're buying weapons for the battle. A lot of peoples parents sent checks in the mail. $1 is like 30 Taros. When my parents send money, they send $100 a week, and the most I'll but is a pack of pencils for like 100 Taros, then I'll save the rest, I mean we're in Providence, so we don't need books. They feed us, so I don't see why they spend so much money. But then I look at Xylo and Ares... Yeah, I start to see why. Xylo walked away with 300 Taros. It was only equivalent to $10, but... "Hey Ares, may I talk to you in private for one sec?" He agreed.

"NINA?!" "Yes, Nina." His jaw dropped. "The Nina you had sex with, Nina?" I nodded, and he looked at me. "Have you lost the last brain cell you had in your head, Pichael?" "DON'T CALL ME FUCKING PICHAEL!" He jumped back. "Sorry..." "It's okay..." It got awkwardly silent. "I'm still not going out with Nina." "Oh come on!" I yelled. "You're single!" "By choice. I don't want to be in a relationship. I have studies to worry about."

"I'm at the top of my class and I have a girlfriend, with twins on the way!"

"You need to get your priorities in order, sir."

"You talking about my family, Neptunevenom?"

"No, I'm just saying."

"I'm just saying this ass whoopin' coming your way, if you continue to disrespect my family Ares."

"I'm sorry I offended you..."

"It's whatever..."

"I'm still not going out with Nina." I facepalmed. "Dude, just give her a shot, and if you don't like her, then you never have to talk to her or me again." He thought about it. "And I want $20" "Deal, IF you don't like her." We shook hands, and I went about my way.

"_Vulpix, Vulpix."_

"_I know, I know...but... I don't know... I still have hope..." She said blindly. "Haha. Sweetie, all hope has been gone for about 7 months. Back off my man, please." Buttercup said smuggly from her bed. Although the truth is greatly appreciated, I don't think she had to say it like that. It was just rude. "Uugh, Pika!" Pikachu sighed. I'm guessing he wanted his ketchup. "Pika Pi!" "Squirtle. Squir Squirtle." Squirt always knew how to calm Bolt down. It was cute. They had a strong friendship. Pikachu and Cupcake went up to Buttercup, and tugged on the opposing legs of her sweatpants. "Pika." "Eevee." She smiled. "Wanna go for a walk?" They nodded and she looked to Squirt. "You too, Squirt?" "Squirtle" he smiled. She stood. "Moving while pregnant sucks." She headed towards the door, and they followed. I tugged on her pant leg. "No Vulpix... Its Saturday... My rest day..." I kept tugging, and she finally got up. "What now...?" I pulled her to her closet. "No Vulpix, I don't want to go anywhere..." I hopped up and got her blue dress and nudged her to put it on. "I'm not wearing that if I'm not going anywhere..." I kept nudging, and in the end, she had no choice as to put it on, then I brushed her hair, and pulled her out. I'm good at using a brush with my teeth._

I saw Buttercup outside with Bolt, Squirt and Cupcake. She was talking to the staff members, and the gang was playing around. It was actually adorable. I like watch them play. Then I got a phone call. I forgot we could get reception on Providence. I could've called Alysson. Speak of the devil, it was Alysson. "Hey Aly, what's the happs?"

"Nothing my love."

"Why do you have to call me that?"

"Because I love you, silly."

"Aly, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"Soon we'll be together."

"Is this why you called me? To annoy about where we stand?"

"No. I wanted to tell you that Rebecca is enlisting." My heart sank... Becca is enlisting, but why... No one ENLISTS anymore... She could get hurt... I can't have that happening... I love her... She's like my little sister, and if she were to get hurt in this battle, I don't think I could ever forgive myself... I need to talk to her... "Aly, put her in the phone. I'm talking some sense into her." "Okay babe." Gos, I wish she'd stop calling me that... Becca answered the phone. "Hey there sexy." I forgot...she likes me too. "What's this I hear about you enlisting?"

"I want to fight. This battle is going by a little too slow. I want to step to the front line, and fight for my world. This bastard has to be stopped."

"Wow... You're actually tougher than I am..."

"You saved the Academy. You may not have willingly signed up, but you're actually strong... You actually inspire me..." I felt flattered... I didn't even want to tell her not to... I mean, she thinks of me as an inspiration... "...be careful Becca..." "I will Pichael. As long as YOU be careful." I smiled. "I will be." She hung up. I can't believe I actually inspire someone. I feel so...important.

_Pike wants me to go on a date with Nina... This sucks... Nina just doesn't seem like my type. And I do NOT want Pike's sloppy seconds. On no. But in the end, I guess it's something I gotta deal with it. Shit, you never know. I might like her in the end. I looked down the hall as I walked towards her room, and I saw Buttercup coming up the hallway, with Pike's Pokémon. Now THAT is a woman. Oh, but she's spoken for... Oh well, I guess... I approached her. "Hey guys." "Hey Ares." "Pika chu." "Eevee." "Squirtle Squirtle." I loved those little guys. I looked at Buttercup. "Hey, would you happen to know if Nina's in the room?" "No, she's outside with her Vulpix, all dolled up for, what I'm guessing is you." She got all dolled up for me? I guess Pike had this all set up. "Thank you, Mrs. Aftershock." She blushed and I walked away._

_Why did Vulpix even bring my out here... I just want to be alone until classes on Monday... I like Pike... And I just... Uugh... What does he see in her... She's rude... I saw someone approach me in the distance. Looked like a guy... It was Ares. He smiled at me a little. "My, you look...ravishing." I blushed... He took my hand, and pulled me towards the building. There was a moat surrounding the building, with a lake on either end. We just sat in front of one of the lakes and talked. He was a very nice guy, and momentarily, I forgot about Pike. Ares was sweet and kind and handsome and... Oh I just love it. He held my hand, and I got goosebumps, and my cheeks were red as tomatoes. "You okay Nina?" I nodded, because I feared whatever words that would come out would just be me babbling like a damn fool. "Tell me about yourself." I panicked... He wanted me to talk... Her comes the babbling like a damn fool... "Uum... My name is Nina... I'm from Florida... It's very hot there..." Of course it's hot there you dolt, it's fucking Florida! God I'm stupid. "Cool." He smiled. Cool? I just gave you an obvious fact about Florida. How is that cool? "Well, when I was younger, I was in a lot of school musicals and stuff..." No! He's going to think you're a nerd, and he'll never like you! "Cool, I dabble a little into acting and singing myself. Maybe you could give me a few lessons." Wow... He really likes that stuff... That's a shocker... "They made me stop because I was developing too fast, and they didn't have costumes to fit my boobs, which is quite ironic because now I'm one of the ones with smaller boobs. Well not really small boobs, just not the really huge boobs. I mean if a C is considered small for the girls and..." God... I just really went on talking about my boobs... I'm going to be single for a while... He just laughed. "I don't really care about your breasts Nina. Although your smile is quite lovely." He smiled, and I started blushing again. He is too sweet..._

_He walked me to my room, and Vulpix slowly followed. We were holding hands, and the fact that he would take time to walk me to my room was quite romantic. He got me to my door. "Goodnight Nina. I had a great time." He kissed my cheek and headed towards his room. I went in the room, and Buttercup was on Pike's bed. Vulpix went in her PokéBall for the night and Pike's Pokémon were waiting for him to get back with their PokéBalls. Buttercup looked at me. "How was your night with Ares." She smiled, as if she genuinely wanted to know. I knew that her main concern is that I was off her boyfriend, so I ignored her. "That bad?" I'm guessing she assumed it was horrible, seeing as though I wasn't talking about it. I still continued to ignore her. "Don't worry. Most guys are complete assholes anyway. You'll find a guy that doesn't suck horse dick. Till then, keep your head up." Oh my god, she was genuinely concerned. I looked at her. "Why are you being so nice to me... I thought you hated me..." "Why does everyone think I'm the mean one. I am not mean, I am just strong, and have a very low bullshit tolerance. I can't believe people consider that mean." I looked down. "It was amazing." She smiled. "Oh really? Spill girl. I want details." It sounded like she was trying to be my friend... We talked for a few hours. I told him how much of a gentleman he was, and that he was really sweet and nice. "Sounds like you have yourself a real catch." Pike walked in._

"How are you ladies?" I asked as I put my weary Pokémon to rest in their PokéBalls. "We're fine babe. Nina was just telling me about her date with Ares." Nina blushed. It was adorable. "Well, that's sweet." I stripped down to my underwear, and got in bed with Buttercup. We kissed, and went to sleep. It was lovely. I've never felt so happy. Nina has Ares. I'm someones inspiration. I have my Pokémon, as well as Brock. I don't think I could have asked for a better life...even if in a few months, there's a possibility it could be taken away from me... After graduation, we get a summer vacation, then we go back to the Academy, the day before new recruits go in, and we are assigned our areas. Odd said he was making sure I was with them. Just a few...more...months...


	16. Chapter 16: Chloroform

******The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokémon, Code Lyoko, Ben 10 and Generator Rex are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios and/or the respective creative minds behind the productions. Please support the official release.**

******Also, the character Ares Neptunevenom comes from a similar fan fiction, Fusion Fall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom created by Commander Hammer. As does Xylo Zerosoul, who is an independently owned character in partnership with the project. Please show him the same love and support you show me. Thank you.**

**********Nina isn't mine either lol**

******~Ghost Plasmore (ODROverdrive)**

I woke in the morning and everything felt…different… I can't put as finger on it, but it just didn't feel the same… Something is askew… Maybe it is just my superstition, although… I was never really a superstitious person. I mean, I have these feelings a lot, but most of the time they come true… Hmmm, there has to be something wrong… I wish I knew what it was… I looked over and saw Buttercup in my bed. Looked over to the other side, and saw Nina asleep, with Vulpix sleeping on a pillow next to her pillow. I looked on the floor in front of the bed, and I saw Bolt, Cupcake, and Squirt snoozing. My phone was charging in the wall, so Brock was okay. I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out what it is…

CHAPTER 16: Chloroform

I walked down the hall, going to the shower room, so I can get cleaned up. I stood up in the shower, letting the water run over my body, thinking… I still have this horrible feeling… I can't shake it… I wish I knew… I hope everything is going okay… I hope things don't go wrong… There was a bright purple flash from behind me, then the lights went black in the shower room. The fuck… I walked around a little frantically, trying to find the door. Then, I felt a cold, wet cloth covering my face… I blacked out…

_I don't know why, but I feel like something is going to go wrong. Then again, I've been feeling that every day since the day Jérémie died. But today especially… I don't know, the feeling is worse… I need to get out, maybe go to the factory… To Lyoko… I miss the feel of Lyoko… It's like home to me… I mean, I love Earth more than anything. I love my friends. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Sammy… Even Pike… I just need to take time to myself. A few days on Lyoko won't kill me or them. Where are my car keys…?_

I awoke in a weird place, resembling a basement. I was shackled to a wall, and I couldn't move… There was a light above my head. It was the only light in the room. I just hung my head, and thought. I don't know how I got myself in this situation… I had a feeling something bad was going to happen… But I don't think I could have ever predicted something like this… I don't even know why I'm here, or where I am for that matter… All I know is that I was kidnapped for some odd reason… I heard footsteps… Quite heave footsteps… A face was coming out of the blackness… I looked up at it… It was…Lord Fuse…

_I sat at the Celestial Dome in Carthage… I looked around, and sighed. "Well hello there princess." I looked back and saw it was…Xana… I stood firm and prepared my energy fields for an attack. "Calm down, Aélita. I hath come in peace, or hast thou forgotten our truce?" "That truce changes not the fact that you have tried to, and actually succeeded in killing me before." He sat where he once stood. "That's in the past now."_

_"The past will be the present when we kill Fuse."_

_"You have Belpois' multi-agent, so you could simply launch that."_

_"That isn't exactly efficient, seeing as though you are still in existence."_

_"I survived by sheer luck. When the little parasites left the core, I, weakened, hid inside the core." I looked away from him. The sound of his voice reminded me so much of the pain he put me, my family, and my friends through. "How have you been since Belpois passed, princess?" I growled and lashed out at him. "None of your fucking business, you pathetic worm!" I calmed down, and took one thing into quick consideration. "Wait…how did you know…?" "When you're confined to a supercomputer, you spend a lot of time surfing the internet." I looked down. "It has been hard, but I manage to pull through with the help of all of my loving and caring friends…" He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I got a little defensive. "It'll be okay, my princess." He hugged me. What?! Did Xana, THEE XANA…hug me… "Why are you hugging me…?" Well, it a paradigm amongst humans to comfort a friend in a time of discord and pain. I'm not exactly a friend, but we share a creator, so I guess that makes us family, right?" I smiled a little. "I might as well show warmth towards you, as you are helping me take out Fuse, and in vice versa." Then I came to realize that he is only helping so that Fuse doesn't take over the world that he wants to take over himself… It is taking everything in me, to keep from pushing him away, but an enemy of an enemy is a friend. Defeating Fuse is more important than killing XANA. He is more or less in a state of comfort, and helpfulness, so we, as the Lyoko Warriors, must use that to our advantage._

"What do you want from me…?" Fuse walked in small circles in front of me, as if he were pacing. "You lead the group that lead to my having to retreat. It was because of you that The blueprints for my Null Void projector was destroyed. Because of you, I have been set back many a months in my work. You, no much older that a child almost defeated me…" I looked down in fear. I couldn't let the heartless bastard see the fear in my eyes. I think this is the part where he is going to kill me… "I like you kid." I was shocked. Did Fuse just say he liked me? "You have the potential to be a great warrior in my army, so I will make you an offer you can't refuse." I looked up at him, rather intrigued. "And that offer would be?" "Join be boy. With you by me side, I could rule with an iron fist. I could plan a full scale invasion that could bring an end to the academy. Once new soldiers stop being produced, it's only a matter of time before we kill off all the old ones. Then, you and I may rule the world." I thought. This guy must be off his rocker. "And if I deny your request?" "Then I will kill you and no one will have known where you were. I won't make the same mistake I made with Della Robbia. No no, I don't care about the torture. I will kill you right here, right now, in cold blood, and I will laugh as your blood stains my floor. I thought some more… I didn't want to die, especially with the baby on the way, but I don't want to serve Fuse… Aah, I have an idea! "Okay, Lord Fuse, I will serve you… But you have to free me and free me now…" He sent his guards in. I didn't try to escape. No, that wasn't apart of the master plan. "Okay, child. Before you can join, you must be branded." "BRANDED?!" He looked at me with a smirk. "Oh, you thought we weren't going to make sure it was known you were with us. Oh no, no no." A lone tear fell down my cheek.

My chest still burns, as I sat on the table, shirtless, with a giant "F" smack dab in the canter, over my heart… It'll be weird going back to Providence with this… He said something about an invasion. I wonder what that is about… I have to warn the others… It was an hour or two in, and I was given a room in the castle. I have an initiation later, but they were allowing me to recover… I have to get prepared to escape, and leave BEFORE initiation… I put on my shirt… It stung… I found my way to Fuses lab, and I found the blueprints for the new projector. They were very flawed… I burned them. Smoking has its perks. I found notes saying that it was going to work a maximum of twice… So I don't know if I'll be able to get to Providence… Although, Providence is far from my game plan. I set coordinates, and started the projector. As soon as I stepped through it, the portal close. The projector destroyed on the other side. I don't know how long it will take Fuse to build a new one, but I think I should keep back up… Just in case… I wondered around the base made for the Lyoko Warriors, then I sat on the couch and waited for them to come back from battle. What I had to say had to be said TODAY.

"So, he kidnapped you?" questioned Ulrich? "Yes… I escaped by the skin of my hide. He said he was planning an invasion… I don't know where, and I don't know how massive, but he plans to take out the recruits, so there needs to be guards at Providence, and at the academy…" "But there are no students at the academy." commented William. "Prom and graduation are coming up. Both of which are being held at the official academy. Yumi is already there. Ulrich, I think you should be there as well." He nodded. "What about Providence?" asked Aélita. Well, I think you shout come back there with me. William and Odd will stay here at the base, in the case that anything happens here. We'll never know, so we should always be on our toes." She nodded, and I spoke once more. "I know I haven't known the lot of you that long, but I can honestly say that I think of you as family. and I know you all are very capable fighters. With this invasion coming forth, we really need to stay on our toes. We don't know what could happen, but I know that when something does happen, we'll be prepared." "Right!" they said in unison. I feel important. "Lyoko Warriors on three, 1…2…3!" "Lyoko Warriors, we all shouted. Ulrich and Aelita packed, and I sat on the couch…outlining the "F" on my chest… What if they see it? What if they think of me as a traitor…? No one can ever find out…

_"Lord Fuse, the new recruit escaped." I laughed. "Oh worry not. We own him, and as soon as they find out, he will be shunned and known as a traitor. And then when that moment comes, we'll skewer him, like the traitor he is." I maniacally laughed._


End file.
